His Daddiness, Jimmy Neutron
by LovePotion976-JC
Summary: Cindy Vortex is a successful Oncologist who finds out she has a terminal case of rare cancer. Knowing this, she seeks out her first love slash ex-boyfriend and struggles to turn him into the best father possible for her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Cindy Vortex is a successful Oncologist who finds out she has a terminal case of rare cancer. Knowing this, she seeks out her first love slash ex-boyfriend and struggles to turn him into the best father possible for her daughter.

Cindy Vortex- an Oncologist, she is a 35 year-old single mom who loves her daughter dearly, she can be snobbish and impatient.

Jimmy Neutron- an Automotive Engineer, he's 35 and lives alone.

Macy- Cindy's daughter. She has short brunette hair and deep blue eyes just like her father, it is said that her real father is dead, she is also stubborn and snobbish just like her mother.

Libby- She tends to give good advice to her friends.

Sheen- Libby's husband, He would always appear when Jimmy is conflicted, Jimmy also talks to him about his makeshift family.

Lily- Cindy's friend who is also a doctor. She is the only one who knows Cindy has cancer.

Henry- Cindy's trainee who likes her as a woman even after knowing she has a child.

Adam- Jimmy's close friend at his workplace.

Belle- She is 2 years older than Jimmy but always tries to flirt with him.

Hugh- Jimmy's supportive father

*More characters might/will be introduced as the story progresses. From the series or from this universe.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I were the owner, all episodes would have been more or less, similar to Stranded. *wink wink

* * *

There were a total of 2 police cars chasing them from behind. The metallic gray vehicle swerved around the street going from line 1 to line 3.

"Almost there, almost there!" The driver yelled while making sure the passenger beside her was still sitting tight. The brunette, ocean-eyed little girl sitting beside the driver looked behind them.

"They're still chasing us, mom! And I'm almost late for school!"

"Just a little more sweety!" Cindy Vortex swiftly turned right and entered the school's entrance. The little girl quickly unfastened her seatbelt and unlocked the car door. She went out and was about to run when Cindy called her not to say goodbye but...

"Macy, your book!" Cindy threw a big, thin white book to her daughter who was already late for class.

"Thanks a lot, mom!" Cindy did not know if it was supposed to be a remark of sarcasm or genuine gratefulness. But that's Macy Vortex for her.

Cindy was about to close the window when 4 police officers approached her vehicle.

* * *

An alarm clock started to ring, then 2, then 3, then 4, then, he grumpily sat up straight on his bed. "Here's to another day," He sighed and closed his eyes. He went out of his bed and brushed his brown hair lightly as he turned all of his alarm clocks off. He stared at his bathroom mirror for a moment, noticing his usual unkempt apperance.

He put on his clothes and went to work.

* * *

"What are you saying? What do you mean I have one month left to live?" The patient blinked multiple times rapidly. Her eyes began to bulge bigger and bigger until tears started to flow.

The doctor remained silent and did not feel any sympathy at all for her patient. It was as if she was so used to telling other people how much time they still have left to live that she has become numb. It was part of her everyday life.

"You have a month to live," She repeated.

"But the other doctor said I can still receive treatment, I can still be cured!" The hopeless patient pounded on the desk of the doctor.

"She said nothing was certain!" The patient, who was understandably upset, added. She was trying to convince herself more than the doctor.

"It's for sure, ma'am. There was not any misdiagnosis, nor any miscalculations."

"Who do you think you are?!" The patient finally burst, she stood up and grabbed the doctor's white coat.

"Who do you think you are?! Are you a god? You think you are a god?! You think you can just tell people how much time they have left to live?! Well not to me! Not to me! You're just a quack doctor what do you know? Do you even know a mother's heart? Do you? You don't! You freaking don't! You're just a heartless wench!" The lady yanked Cindy's hair that was formerly neatly tied in a ponytail. She shaked and wiggled her shoulders until Cindy felt all dizzy and she could not look at the lady's eyes. She understood what the lady meant. She is, after all, a mother herself. Cindy struggled to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

After her clinic hours, Cindy proceeded to the ladies' bathroom. One of her fellow doctors was in there washing her hands, she smiled at Cindy.

"What are you smiling at?" Cindy replied bluntly.

The red-haired doctor's smile faded.

"I know you were the one who gave false hope to my patient earlier just so she can get mad at me and I can be demoted. You think I don't know you?" She smirked, she grabbed the red-head's hair and pulled her into one of the cubicles. Cindy almost dunked the doctor's head into the toilet when Cindy stopped but continued to pull her hair.

"Why? Did the chief doctor tell you to do it so he can get promoted when I get demoted? You really think he will take you as his underling? Oh please!" Cindy yanked the doctor's hair once more as she screamed for dear life.

"Don't worry! I'll be the chief doctor no matter what happens! Understand?" Cindy let go and went out.

"So young and yet so cunning! What in the world!" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Doctor Vortex?" A man's voice called out.

"Yes, Henry, what can I do for you?" Cindy smiled faintly as she walked towards him.

"Couldn't you be more tactful with your patients-I mean-"

"This issue again?" Cindy's smile fainted.

"Well, I mean, you're my mentor and all, I'm supposed to learn from you but-"

"Talking tactfully only gives them false hope, nothing more, nothing less," Cindy looked away.

"Well, since you're a very strong supporter of honest, unfiltered talking, let me tell you one," Henry started.

"I like you, I really like you Doctor. A lot," Henry looked at Cindy straight in the eye and anticipated a sensible answer. Instead, Cindy kicked him in the shin with her super pointy, super sharp black studded stiletto. "Ouch!"

"How many times do I have to reject you? I have almost no time to raise a kid, how am I even supposed to take care of another one? Let alone a big one?!" Cindy hissed.

"Who?"

"You! Dummy! And make sure I don't ever see that red head again in the operating room, or during my rounds or conferences! You don't know what I can do to her!" Cindy walked out.

"Hey are you learning martial arts, doctor?! You're a bit too violent sometimes, don't you think so too? Doctor Vortex! Wait for me!"

* * *

Another doctor called Doctor Callum approached Cindy and reminded her of tonight's plans.

"You didn't forget tonight's meeting with one of the stockholders, right?"

"Of course! Of course I didn't! Why would I?" Truthfully, Cindy has forgotten all about it. "Shoot...what about Macy?" Cindy thought.

"Remember, he can help you with your promotion, so don't mess this up," The doctor gave her two thumbs up and walked away.

* * *

Afternoon came, and Cindy decided it was time to fetch Macy from school. She arrived there just in time to see Macy staring longingly at other kids who had both parents to fetch them. Cindy sighed but put on a smile as she greeted Macy.

"Hey!"

"Hey mom," Macy looked down.

"What's up? Is it the matter again?" Macy knew what her mother was talking about. How can she not? One of them always brings it up every day, it has become like a normal issue for the two of them.

"Well, yeah, what else is new," Macy answered lamely.

"But don't worry mom! I have accepted a long time ago that daddy's up there, I mean, we're not really sure if there is one, but I'm sure he's looking over us. So technically, I still have two parents, right?"

Cindy just smiled.

A phone call from Doctor Callum interrupted their conversation and reminded her yet again about the plan tonight.

"Hey, I'll see you later at home, okay? I'll try to go home as early as possible," Cindy remarked.

"That's a promise!"

* * *

Cindy pulled out of their driveway and brought Macy home. After that, she proceeded to go to the so-called tonight's plan with a few doctors and one sleazy stockholder. She found herself parking in a karaoke TV bar that looked semingly friendly.

"Hey, hey! Doctor Vortex is here! We have to level up the party!" Doctor Callum remarked as he eyed all the other doctors present in the small room. Doctor Henry was also there. Cindy smugly looked at the stockholder who was already a bit tipsy.

"Is she Cindy Vortex?" The rude stockholder eyed her with curiosity and as much as Cindy hated to admit it, lust. She wobbled and felt goosebumps on her arms and legs. She smiled crookedly and sat on the couch maintaining a safe distance from the old man. He approached her.

"I heard you've been eyeing the chief physician position?" The old man started, Cindy eyed him with disgust. She tried to control herself for the sake of her career.

The man whose breath was stinking like smoke, started to make improper advances to Cindy, much to Cindy's chagrin. The other doctors did not notice what was happening, it was dark and they were all having their own fun, singing and dancing. Cindy felt fingers running through her pencil skirt, and then her shoulder blade. She could not keep it anymore, and so she wrestled with him and yanked his necktie to the ground. Cindy's co-doctors looked at her, she glared at them.

"Continue singing or else!" Cindy yelled, still glaring at them.

It was either they were scared of Cindy, or they did not really care because they really continued singing.

Cindy pulled the struggling man to the men's bathroom and tied his necktie tightly to one of the fountain faucets as he continued yelling for dear life, even threatening her she'll get demoted.

"I don't really think someone like you has a say about the things going on in the hospital, well, better luck next time!" Cindy left him in a very difficult position, even she was wondering how he would help himself.

Cindy dialed Macy's number as she started to go back to the karaoke room to get her things. Nobody was in there anymore.

"Hey sweetie? I'll be home in a bit, want me to buy you anything? Brownies? Ice cream? Pizza?"

"No thanks mom, I'm good...Mom? Mom? Moom?"

Macy heard Cindy's phone fall and crash to the ground, a dead silence was everything she could hear after that.

* * *

Cindy found herself lying on a hospital bed rather weak and stiff. She sat up straight and saw a woman facing her back to her.

"Doctor Vortex?" She faced her.

"Lily! What happened to me? I felt intense abdominal pain and then after that I don't know, I think I just fainted." Cindy said, all unworried.

Silence...

Silence...

Lily gulped before speaking. "You have gastrinoma, and it has distantly spread to the other parts of your body. As seen from the CT scan, your liver in particular seems to be very much at risk. The tumour is malignant, and-" Doctor Lily was cut off by Cindy, who already knew what she meant.

Cindy blinked back tears as she looked away. "It's the final stage?" She glanced at Lily for further confirmation.

"I'm so sorry to say this Doctor Vortex, but you have stage 4 gastric cancer."

...

"How long can I- You know what I mean, the years."

"One year, max."

Cindy was incredibly shocked. "One year?" Cindy felt rather weak and disheartened. For her, one year sounded such like a very short time.

"What about treatments? Chemotherapy, radiation, surgery! There's a lot of options right?" Macy Vortex was all Cindy could think about.

"You know the answer to that doc, surgery will be unfeasible because it has distantly spread, while chemo and radiation...Well, you know it can only give a month or two. There's also the possibility of suffering from tumour recurrence after treatment."

"Lily, you were once under me. Do me a favour and erase all my records, I want absolutely nobody to know about this."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's not good thanks for dropping by! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I were the owner, all episodes would have been more or less, similar to Stranded. *wink wink

* * *

Cindy went out of the hospital room after thanking Lily for covering her from the directors. They agreed to keep it a secret, at least for now. Cindy slowly walked away, dazed and lifeless. She knew she had at most, one year to live. Her mind went blank after hearing everything, what would she do? What is she supposed to do? What about everything? What about Macy? Cindy sank to her knees as her vision went blurry. Hot tears she could not stop started to drop from her watery eyes. She breathed deeply, there was an unexplainable weight on her chest she could not eliminate.

But one thing is for certain, now that she knows she is sick, her health will surely deteriorate faster.

* * *

Automotive Company…

"The chance of meeting an ex again is 82%, but the chance of it working out again is only 3%,'' Jimmy Neutron heard from beside him as he gulped his grape soda.

"Where did you get those overly ridiculous numbers again, Adam?'' He asked his brown-haired, freckle-faced friend.

"It's from a reliable source! It's true!'' Adam retorted.

"I refuse to believe." Jimmy vaguely smiled, he looked far into the distance as images of a certain emerald-eyed blonde started to cloud his thoughts.

James Neutron has long stopped being "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius", after an unfortunate incident happened involving his beloved mother. He has discontinued everything that counted as something astronomical, galactic, chemical, biological, or in short, everything that did not concern his area of mastery: automotive engineering. He has been living alone as an ordinary man for almost 10 years now, and he does not regret anything even a tiny bit. His usual unkempt appearance, his messy hair, drowsy blue eyes and off-fashion clothes just added to his bum-ish, enigmatic aura.

After work was done, Jimmy decided to go home early. He found it more difficult than usual to drive his crossover as Adam's statement repeatedly rang in his ears. He knew it was, in no way, true. But he found himself believing even for a moment, just for the sake of the same forest-eyed blonde who was still running in circles in his thoughts.

"The chance of meeting an ex again is 82%, but the chance of it working out again is only 3%.''

"The chance of meeting an ex again is 82%, but the chance of it working out again is only 3%.''

"The chance of meeting an ex again is 82%, but the chance of it working out again is only 3%.''

Jimmy glanced at the brick elementary school he always passes by and saw a seemingly impatient and snobbish little girl being harassed by some older girls. It was an open yard, anyone, as in anyone could just enter the school's field. The little girl reminded Jimmy Neutron of somebody, the way she acted, the way she glared at people, the way she acted all fierce and strong even when she knew inside her she was afraid.

Jimmy pulled over his car and decided to approach the children.

"Let go of me!"

"You let go first!"

"We just wanted your-"

"Don't touch him!"

Jimmy did not notice a little boy was with the girl. He was about to come nearer when the young ocean-eyed girl came running to him.

"Dad! Dad!" She yelled, surprising Jimmy. He looked behind him if there was someone, there was none. He shot the girl a weird look but played along with her, sensing she was desperate to get out of the situation.

"Is he your dad?" One of the older girls asked, eyeing Jimmy from head-to-toe.

Jimmy figured it would be best not to say anything.

"Yes he is! And…and…YOU'RE DEAD!" The brunette schoolgirl held Jimmy's hand hesitantly before asking him to tell the older ones off.

Jimmy, not knowing what to do, just waved at the 3 girls in front of him and told them to study hard and not screw themselves The girl beside him thought he was lame. After they all left, Jimmy and the young girl who called 'Dad!' proceeded to Jimmy's crossover. 'Am I really taking this unknown stranger with me?' Jimmy thought. Before he said anything, the girl hopped in the front seat and sat comfortably.

"Do your parents know you ride with strangers? With people you do not know?'' Jimmy asked sarcastically before hopping in the car himself.

"I don't," The girl answered, not looking at Jimmy.

"Kid, I'm as busy as I can be, I'm not someone you can just-"

"First,'' the girl finally looked at Jimmy's direction. "I have a name, okay? It's a pretty one too. My name is Macy,'' Macy spoke knowingly, widening her eyes in order to feel intimidating.

Jimmy sighed and did a slight eye roll.

He started the engine and asked the little girl where she was supposed to go.

He drove away and Macy did not utter any word after.

"The name's James Neutron, James Isaac Neutron,'' Jimmy started, not knowing how to handle the silence between him and the little kid.

"So you just go around picking up kids who hurt themselves?'' Macy asked, rather mockingly.

"I don't usually interact with the younger ones, especially of the female species,'' Jimmy replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"So why'd you rescue me?"

"I wouldn't exactly say I rescued you, I just didn't want my guilt conscience to be perturbed the whole day just because of a bullied kid I witnessed and ignored.''

"I wasn't bullied!" Macy yelled and crossed her arms.

"I have no right to rescue anyone," Jimmy sighed and folded his lips.

"So why'd you save me then?''

He did not reply. How was he supposed to tell her that she reminded him of someone? Someone he can't seem to forget no matter what he tries to do?

They arrive the house and Macy goes inside. She dialed her mother's number.

"Mom? I'm home already, some weird-looking loser guy gave me a ride and dropped me home.''

"What?! Are you okay?" Cindy asked, feeling genuinely worried.

"Yeah, he was…okay," Macy slumped against the couch.

"No, no, I mean are you o-"

"Yeah, yeah I am, I am. I just wanted you to know I'm home already and you made a big deal about it," Macy replied

"Of course I will! Do you know who he was?'' Cindy asked, feeling worried and relieved at the same time.

"No I don't, and if I did, I wouldn't care. K bye mom, I'll see you later!'' Macy ended the phone call and turned the television on.

* * *

"She's still not seeing anyone right now!'' Macy said between chomps of marshmallows.

"So I'm still in?" Henry's voice can be heard from the whole playground.

"Yeah, you'll surely become my dad soon!" Macy squinted at Henry. "You better do your best!'' she added.

After some more chomping of marshmallows, they decided to return to the house. They saw Cindy's car coming, Macy and Henry ran inside as fast as they could. Too late, Cindy has already seen them.

"Hi! Doctor Vortex!'' Henry looked around and saw Macy sneak inside the house.

"No you can't come inside,'' Cindy chased him out of the garage and told him to go home. Which he did, for he knew arguing with Cindy Vortex would be futile. He then went home, defeated.

Cindy knocked on the entrance door, hearing Macy's silent cries realizing how much Macy wants to have a father…and be like other children. When she opened the door, Macy was not there anymore.

Cindy sat on her dresser room remembering her diagnosis last night and starts thinking seriously about what should happen to Macy. Who would take care of her? Who would drive her to school? All kinds of who-woulds appeared in Cindy's mind. She couldn't sleep properly and spent the whole night thinking of Macy.

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy spots an Aurora Borealis model with "I love you from here to the moon and back'' written on it. He scoffed at the words but could not bring himself to throw away the last remaining material remain of his old astronomical collection.

During work, an old friend of Jimmy dropped by to just say hi. Noticing Jimmy's downhearted face, he knew he had to stay longer.

"You're wearing that face again…the expression you can't hide whenever you're thinking of Vortex," Sheen started, the two of them sat facing each other on a round table. Jimmy did not look up at him.

"Are you still stuck on her?'' Sheen further asked.

"No!" Jimmy finally looked up. "Stuck would be-"

"An understatement?"

"No! No! Forget it!" Jimmy shook his head. "She's not even in my dreams anymore!"

"Just because _she's not even in your dreams anymore_ doesn't mean you have forgotten all about her,'' Sheen mimicked Jimmy's smug tone.

Jimmy sighed and leaned on his chair.

* * *

Hospital…

Cindy had no patients at the moment and spent her free time listing all the people who could help Macy once she's not around anymore.

-Lily

-Henry

-Sheen and Libby

They were all the people she can think of. She realized she had no friends at all besides them. What if Macy grows up alone? Cindy wonders and worries.

Suddenly, Cindy's phone rang, a message from Macy read:

 ** _Mom! I just remembered my birthday's coming up! Wanna give me a bike? :)_**

Cindy recalled the time when she was teaching Macy how to ride one and told her mother not to let go. She did, causing Macy to crash and fall to the ground, hurting her right knee. Cindy realized that Macy does not need a bicycle, she needs someone who can hold her, when Cindy lets go. She was deep in her thoughts when someone came inside the room, it was her patient who was wiggling and shaking her to death last time.

"I'm so sorry Doctor Vortex about what happened last time," the patient smiled. "I have now accepted my fate and decided against any kind of treatment. I just want to treasure the remaining time I have with my family. I have a husband and a daughter, you see?" she continued, her smile only grew bigger.

Cindy looked down and asked a question that surely stunned the patient.

"What if…What if there's no father?'' Cindy looked fixedly at the mother in front of her.

"Well, you will have to make a family for the child. A father would be best because no one should replace the mother, and the father is the closest to a child after his or her mother, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says," The patient replied. Cindy decided to hang on to her words.

* * *

Hey guys! How was it? Was it okay? good? terrible? Tell me what you think and please write a review! Thanks for dropping by!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, if I were the owner, all episodes would have been more or less, similar to Stranded…or Lady Sings the News. *wink wink

That's my personal disclaimer guys, bear with me please. :))

This is a short filler chapter

The next one will be Cindy Vortex's proposal to Jimmy Neutron. :)

* * *

After her clinic, Cindy decided to go see Macy at school. She found the brunette sitting on the schoolyard's bleachers. She positioned herself beside the ocean-eyed girl whose appearance always reminds her of her seemingly unforgettable, irreplaceable first love.

"Hey, what'cha doin?" Macy was startled.

"Mom! Why are you here?" It was lunch time, and Macy was alone. "This is why she needs a father," Cindy thought.

"Isn't it lunch time? Why are you all alone?" Cindy asked.

"Well, let's just say nobody is worthy to eat with my presence,'' Macy said casually. She laughed a bit before saying she was just kidding. She looked away from Cindy as she bit her ham and cheese sandwich. She was so used to being alone, she would not know how to care less if somebody asked her why she does not have even a single true friend. She was not being bullied or anything, Macy was just indifferent to the world, and she, in turn, became invisible.

But still, having a dad by her side wouldn't hurt, right?

After a brief moment of silence, Cindy spoke.

"You want a dad, right?" Cindy smiled knowingly at Macy.

Macy, not knowing what her mother was trying to say, curled her eyebrows in return.

"I'll make you one, someone you can play, talk and laugh and eat with," Cindy uttered. "Someone who can fetch you from school, someone who can always go home early for you," Cindy continued as her smile grew, not failing to witness the new glow in Macy's sapphire eyes.

"Whatever you want, mom," was Macy's reply, yet she felt giddy inside, even just a little bit.

* * *

Hospital…

Cindy went back to the hospital after Macy's short break ended. It was her turn to eat. She found Henry eating alone in the hospital cafeteria.

"You want to be Macy's dad, right?" Cindy positioned herself across Henry, who spat out his mouthful of rice after hearing what the blonde had just said to him. "Well, before that, let me ask you one thing, would you be a husband, or a father first?" Cindy pierced her fellow doctor's brown eyes as she looked intently at him.

"Why, of course I would be a man first! How can I be a dad without being a man?" Henry did not stop and think. Cindy narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Right?" Henry added unconsciously. He smiled sheepishly.

"Wrong answer, you're out." Cindy stood up and grabbed her food tray. She was feeling done for the day.

* * *

Later that day...

"Just remember to give the correct amount of dosage, twice a day and-"

"DR. VORTEX! I didn't know you and Dr. Henry are already going out!" Cried one of the nurses in the nurse station.

Cindy swiftly turned her head back and saw Henry kneeling down, holding a big bouquet of pastel orange Ecuadorian roses.

"I want to be Macy's dad just as much as I want to be your husband!" Henry declared.

Cindy was embarrassed, "Are you crazy? Who said you can do this? Huh? Who do you think I am, I'm your senior, in case you forgot, YOUR SENIOR! I'm much older than you, and in workplace hierarchy,- why am I even telling you all this?" Cindy shook her head and crossed her arms while Henry slowly stood up.

She kicked him in the shin.

"Don't you dare propose to me again! I don't like you!" Cindy marched off, away from the nurses, away from Henry.

"Why is she so mean to me?!" Henry cried out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Automotive Company…

"Stop following me Belle," Jimmy, indifferent to the existence of the beauteous lady walking behind him, stopped strolling and turned around. He put his hands in his khaki pants' pockets.

"What part of me do you not like? Just tell me!" Belle, who always acts like a love-struck teenager around Jimmy, is actually 2 years older than the then-Boy Genius.

"I just don't like you, I don't want anybody!" Jimmy explained for the 27th time that month. _"Anybody else for that matter,"_ Jimmy thought to himself.

"That's why we'll try to date!"

"No thanks," Jimmy started walking again.

"You'll reg-"

"No, I won't regret it!" Jimmy said without even looking back.

"UGHGH!"

With that, Jimmy completely walked away, leaving Belle and Adam alone.

"What are you looking at?" Belle scrutinized Adam from head to toe, wearing a sour expression that surprisingly suits her face pretty darn well.

"I've lost count of how many times you've been OPENLY rejected by Jimmy, oh wait! A it's like a million times already! That's a new record!" Adam smirked, trying to contain his laughter. He thought Jimmy caught the attention of Belle because he is the only guy who has never complimented Belle's _astounding_ looks.

"Whatever! He's still stuck with his stupid old first love!"

Jimmy walked going home alone. As he was walking, he sensed that somebody was following him. He stopped walking, and turned his head faster than the speed of a tachyon particle.

Funny, there was no one. Or was there?

"Was he alone all this time?" Cindy wondered as she silently watched her six-footer of a first love enter his apartment from behind a pine tree. She wondered, yet she felt relieved.

After seeing Jimmy again after a few years, Cindy cannot help but admit he aged handsomely. Who was she kidding? He _was always_.

Cindy decided to go home and drove her silver car. After a while, her vision started to blur. All she could see are blobs of color. What is happening? Her eyes suddenly began to feel heavy. She gripped her abdomen's upper area as she started to feel it curling, tighter, tighter and tighter. The pain was so severe, she started to sweat heavily in the cold weather. "This couldn't be cramps," Cindy knew it was her sickness. She was losing focus and she could not see the road very clearly. She was losing control of the steering wheel. In a sudden decision, she swerved her car and pulled over. She went out of the vehicle and clutched her chest as she breathed heavily. "Why is there no air?" She thought. "I need air! I can't breath!" Exhausted, and almost vomiting, she swore she would definitely make _him_ the father of her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron but Jindy will forever own my heart : cheesy af

Hi guys! Here's the first part of Chapter 4, it turned out to be a LOT longer than I expected, so just hang in there. Thanks for the support! 3

* * *

Cindy stepped out of her car and opened the house's mahogany-colored gate. She caught a glimpse of the gutter leaking…again. She sighed, she will have to fix it all by herself again. If only there was some-

"I could fix that for you," Cindy turned her head to her well-lit entrance door. She silently grumbled.

"Henry what are you doing here again?" The pertinacious pretty boy walked towards the woman of his dreams (and nightmares), he eyed her intently. _"What is he up to this time?"_ Cindy thought.

"Why can't it be me?" He asked sternly. Cindy's eyes unnoticeably widened. She tried to answer, but nothing came out.

When Cindy fell silent, Henry narrowed his eyes into slits. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Cindy decided to avoid his gaze. "Whether there is someone else or not, you're not the one for me Henry, and I'm not the one for you. I'm sure you'll eventually find a girl who you'd definitely go crazy for," Cindy showed a half-smile, as if reassuring him.

"But you are that girl!" Henry clenched his teeth.

Cindy closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not-"

"Howd'youknow?" Henry mumbled like a kid.

Cindy placed an index finger on his chest. She started prodding him, "Listen, I'm like, 6 years older than you, that makes me 600% more experienced than you are! I know, because I just know! Okay?" She pushed him hard with her finger. Cindy was getting annoyed and frustrated herself.

"We just wouldn't work out okay? I'm tired. Just go home," Cindy added.

With that, she walked past him and went inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Automotive Company…

"Jimmy, somebody's looking for you, she's a tall, slim, and young lady. She said you know her." Mrs. Roberts, one of the many elder employees in the company informed the seemingly busy, but not really, James Neutron. He got up from his office chair and went out.

"Tall, slim, young lady? Who could that even be?" He started talking to himself as he continuously searched for the said lady. As usual, there were many customers in the area, some inquiring about the displayed cars for sale, a few employees were accommodating the complaining customers, and others were giving out flyers. It was a busy place, _"Where is she? She's wasting my time!"_ Jimmy thought. He spotted Adam and Belle talking by the coffee maker in the corner of the room, he was about to ask them, when he saw somebody else with them. Jimmy narrowed his eyes and leaned his head forward as he continued to walk towards them. When his vision became clearer, he could not believe his eyes. "Holy…" Jimmy began walking faster.

When he reached the three, Adam looked at Jimmy impatiently, "Where have you been?! How could you make the beautiful Miss Cindy Vortex wait?" Belle glared and silently sent daggers to the blonde standing beside her. She pursed her lips as tight as she can.

The blonde devil smiled angelically.

Jimmy and Cindy went up to his office and there they talked.

"Why are you here?" Jimmy started, he looked comfortable in his seat, but in fact, he wanted to hide from her as soon as possible.

"Why do you think?" Cindy answered back, her seemingly angelic smile still plastered on her face.

"I can't think of a single reason why you would want to see me," The conversation was going fast.

"Well," Cindy looked around.

"What? Just say it!" Jimmy was fidgeting under the table.

"I want to offer you a deal," Cindy revealed, finally making eye contact with the brunet she just called handsome the previous night.

Jimmy snickered, "Wait, let me get this straight so I may not be mistaken…You, YOU wanted to see me to offer a deal? What's this? Because whatever it is, I'm not interested!"

Cindy was scary silent.

"Neutron-" Cindy was actually relaxed.

"Oh so we're back to addressing each other by our respective surnames? After how many years, you just come here and decided tk offer me a whatsoever deal," Jimmy reverted to his impertinent language.

Cindy ignored his insolence, "I want you to marry me."

Jimmy started laughing so har. He was swinging his head back and forth while slapping his thighs. When he saw Cindy's dead serious face, he immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry can you repeat what you just said? I don't think I heard it correctly." Jimmy said rather sarcastically.

"Marry me, be the father of my daughter," Jimmy thought Cindy was determined to make him go crazy. He was practically speechless from the shock he was feeling.

"Do you even know what you're saying right now? Can you hear yourself?" Jimmy countered.

"Judging from how you look right now, I don't think you need a bum like me in your perfect life," Jimmy added as he raised his eyebrow.

"That wasn't what I was expecting to hear," Cindy tried to remain calm.

"This isn't what I was expecting from you," Jimmy could not explain how he felt. He could not absorb anything that was happening. First of all, Cindy Vortex, his first and might-be-last love just appeared in front of him, and now they're sitting across each other. Second, what did she just say? _Marry me_? Doesn't that mean she's single? _Be the father of my daughter_? Is she a single mother or a widow? _God help me!_

"Please don't be like this, I really need you right now,"

"So you just went looking for me because you needed me?" Jimmy snapped.

"There! The truth actually came out. I'm right, you only sought me because you need something from me! How astounding!"

"Please…" Cindy pleaded, she was already letting him take over her.

"Okay, let's say I accept your proposal, what do I get in return?" Jimmy leaned on his revolving chair, he tilted his head and tucked his chin smugly.

"I'll pay for everything, from your water bills, electric bills, to groceries, uh, insurance, everything you need, just BE A FATHER!" Cindy sounded so desperate, Jimmy almost wanted to say yes to her. _Almost._

"I don't need someone to pay for my bills, I'm fine living on my own!" He retorted.

"Plus, being a parent is difficult, am I right? I don't think it's all worth it, Vortex, just for a bunch of risible and ridiculous payment bills!"

"Okay, fine, you don't want that? Let me come up with a different condition…Umm…" Cindy pretended to think hard. In actuality, she had already prepared a good number of different bargains.

"How 'bout you become my daughter's father, then I become your father's physician? How's that?" Cindy faked a smile.

Jimmy faked smiled back. "No, thanks! I can handle him on my own as well."

There was a brief silence. Cindy looked down on her black stilettos.

"Cindy, let me ask you a question," Jimmy's tone was full of seriousness, determination.

"Did you think that I stayed single because I couldn't forget you? Because I couldn't meet someone better than you?"

She bit her lip.

Cindy's silence confirmed that what he was thinking was right.

"You are right-" Jimmy declared.

Cindy swiftly looked up to him, she saw something she did not see earlier... It was _pensive sadness_.

"You're right," Jimmy repeated, as if trying to convince himself that he just said the words that left his mouth. "I couldn't forget you, I can't. And that is the reason why I can't accept your proposal even though the stipulations are pretty advantageous and beneficial to me, because I couldn't forget you. The feelings, the hurt, the pain you caused me 10 years ago, they're still the same, they're as painful as before, maybe even more painful now…That's why I can't be with you, because every time I see you, I remember those days…Especially the day when, when I was finally ready to give you everything, then you just walked away from me! From my life! You vanished like thin air! I even started wondering if you were even with me in the first place!" Jimmy just snapped in front of her. And she felt sorry for him, she felt guilty, it is her fault she realized.

"If I were to be honest, I wouldn't want to see you ever again," Jimmy said bitterly.

Cindy was about to say something when Jimmy continued talking, releasing the feelings he has hidden from everyone. "But what can I do? You're already here in front of me. You appear whenever you wish, then disappear whenever you want to, isn't that kind of selfish?"

The blonde decided it was not the right time for her to talk. She kept her mouth shut, until Jimmy left the room, not saying another word.

 _I must be crazy for choosing you to be her father…"_

Meanwhile, Adam, Belle and Mrs. Roberts were about to follow Jimmy outside, when they heard silent sobs from Jimmy's office. There, they saw, Cindy Vortex weeping.

Even Belle was worried.

* * *

Jimmy rushed towards the exit of the building. He did not know where he was going, but he was sure he was trying to escape from her.

 _She already did this years ago! Why would I trust her? After all that she did to me?"_ Jimmy wanted to yell…and so he did.

* * *

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jimmy, calm down, we're in a pub in case you forgot. Do you want everyone to find out what you're going through?"

"I wish! They wouldn't understand how I feel, Sheen!" Jimmy chugged his beer and smoldered.

"I'M GOING CRAZY!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs once again. The people in the pub were already staring.

"Sorry, sorry people!" Sheen stood up and yelled as well.

"It's because he got a proposal from his first love!" Sheen announced.

The people began clapping their hands. Jimmy gave Sheen the dirty look.

"B-But, his first love…IS A SINGLE MOM!" Sheen continued. The crowd booed.

"Ten years ago, his first love brutally rejected him, what a painful past!" The hyper cutie broadcasted.

"And now you're asking me to marry you and be the father of your daughter?!" Jimmy pounded the table with his fist. The people vociferated.

Sheen sat down on his chair again. "Hey, but listening to your story, it looks like she exerted an effort to talk to you, plus, she's not the only one at fault, you know yourself you did wrong too!"

It was Jimmy's turn to rise from his chair. "It's over! Over! It's totally over! There's no reason for me to meet her again! I would never ever get back with her, ever! Even if it means being king!" The crowd cheered as Jimmy gulped down his remaining beer.

"She's still annoying! Still selfish! Still manipulating! STILL…"

"What? What?!" Sheen mentioned a few more negative words that can perfectly describe Cindy Vortex.

"Mesmerizing." Jimmy repeatedly shook his head and slumped back on his seat.

"WHAT?!"

"Gosh, her smile is still a work of art, I'm not kidding. Ugh! I hate myself! I loathe her for doing this to me! But really!" Jimmy yelled once again as he remembered Cindy's signature angelic smile. The crowd in the bar booed once again.

* * *

It was a new morning, the happenings of yesterday were still fresh in Jimmy's superior mind. He got out of bed much earlier than usual, he then decided to open his cabinet containing the Aurora Borealis model. As he opened the drawer deeper, he spotted his old cellular phone. Surprisingly, it still had power, and it had one unopened voicemail. He pressed 'open'.

 ** _Jimmy! Where are you now? Forget what I said to you! I'll marry you okay? I won't leave anymore! I just wanted you to hold on to me, I didn't mean it! I promise! I'll marry you, even if I regret it my whole life, at least…at least I regret it with you! Neutron! *beep_**

What a nice way to start the day…

* * *

Hey guys! How was it? Please tell me what you think by posting a review! Thanks for dropping by! :))


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, otherwise, all episodes would have been more or less similar to LSTN or Stranded.

Hey guys! Here's the second part of Chapter 4!

* * *

" _Let's get married," James Neutron muttered with confidence, though almost inaudible._

 _Cynthia stood up from her place beside the male, "What are you saying? You know I'm going to study abroad!" Cynthia, who was in her stained white lab coat, hollered irritatedly. She put her arms on her waist signifying she was under stress for the nth time that day._

" _That's why we have to get married now!" Jimmy yelled back._

" _Is this really how you planned to propose to me?" Cindy Vortex faced the walnut-haired genius with her glower._

 _Jimmy Neutron gulped and looked away. He smelled the moist, grassy air of the university's field as he breathed deeply._

" _I can't do this, not with you," Cindy finally spoke after a minute of silence._

 _Jimmy widened his eyes in shock, anger and bitterness were starting to consume him. "Fine. Fine! Fine, then! Do whatever you want!" He stood up and stomped his feet loudly as he left Cindy alone in the bleachers, he never looked back and continued walking in the drizzly weather._

* * *

Jimmy decided to visit his father in the hospital after fiddling with his old mobile phone. Even with his unkempt appearance and bum-ish aura, the female employees in the hospital could not keep their eyes off him as he walked past them.

Jimmy opened the room door and heard a _very_ familiar voice coming from his father's room. He entered inside and searched for the owner of the voice.

"Dad?" Jimmy called out. The room was huge, it had a living room and a small kitchen. He walked towards the bedroom.

"Jimbo! You're here! I have a visitor!" Hugh Neutron turned his head to the right and smiled at the blonde seating by his bedside.

"Why's she here?" Jimmy asked derisively.

"I'm getting discharged tomorrow! Cindy helped me with the papers." Mr. Neutron gladly replied.

Jimmy walked towards Cindy and pulled her harshly away from her seat. He pulled her outside the room and decided to confront her.

"Ouch! Stop pulling me!" Cindy massaged her wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" Jimmy got to the point.

"I told you, I need your help." Cindy furrowed her eyebrows out of desperation.

"And you decided to use my father?"

"What?" Cindy widened her eyes, Jimmy never fails to surprise her. "I'm not using him!" Cindy retorted, her voice a bit higher.

Jimmy could not help but notice Cindy's figure, her slim, pencil cut skirt made her look more attractive and her scent was actually bewitching. Cindy started to explain while Jimmy drifted apart from reality. He noticed Cindy's pearl jewelry set. The silver necklace's sole pearl was not as shiny as her earrings. Jimmy wondered if it was the same pearl he gave her 20 years ago. He kind of wished it was. Kind of.

Oh, how much time has passed. "I don't believe you. I know you well enough, Cindy."

Jimmy left her and went back to Hugh's room. He sat on Cindy's chair.

"You know son, my only wish for now is to see you get married and settle with a family, one that will care for you, and love you no matter what…" Hugh spoke.

Jimmy was looking down, gloominess encompassing him.

"What's with that face again?" Hugh smiled as he tried to cheer his son up.

Jimmy did not say anything.

Mr. Neutron sighed, "Jimmy, I don't blame you for your mother's death, please, I don't want to die seeing you like this," He gave a reassuring smile.

Jimmy smiled back.

* * *

Even after she left the hospital, the words of Hugh Neutron were still ringing in Cindy's head.

" _Jimmy has forgotten how to love and how to feel loved. Ever since her mother died, and," Mr. Neutron paused and briefly closed his eyes. He eyed Cindy intently, "And when you left him, his world stopped…Help him Cindy, please help him, I'm begging you! I'm just a sick father whose days are numbered, what can I do?"_

Cindy knew she had to help Jimmy. She has to help him learn how to love again, because that is the only way she can leave Macy in his care.

* * *

Caffini Café

"Girl, seriously! Why are you doing this?" Libby's voice echoed through the whole coffee shop.

"Shh!" Cindy hushed.

"It's because! It's hard to explain," Cindy tried to explain but how was she supposed to tell her dearest best friend that she has cancer? That she is dying?

"Okay, I understand that you're trying to get back with Jimmy-"

"I certainly am not!"

"Then why a trial marriage of all the scenarios that you can come up with?!" Libby formed her hands into fists and acted as if she was frustrated enough to break her knuckles.

"Actually, Jimmy and I saw each other last night…or was it the other day?" Sheen butted in.

"What? Really? You said you had to meet your client!" Libby countered.

"Sorry Loves," was all what Sheen could say. He smiled sheepishly.

"Did…Did he say anything about me?" Cindy inquired.

"Well, he said that you're still annoying and selfish- what else?" Sheen thought for a moment.

Cindy rolled her eyes. So typical of Jimmy Neutron…

"And he also said that you're still mesmerizing," Sheen continued nonchalantly, indifferent to what Cindy might feel.

"What? Is that true?"

Cindy's heart skipped a beat as soon as Sheen finished his sentence. She was giddy deep inside. It has been a long time since she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She could not help but smile. _Silly Neutron._

* * *

Back in the hospital, Jimmy has told his father about the trial marriage Cindy has proposed to him.

"And that's how we saw each other again after a whole decade," Jimmy concluded his storytelling. Hugh was wondering why he did not look so shocked when he saw Cindy Vortex earlier.

"So what did you tell her?" Hugh asked.

"I told her I didn't want to be involved with her again, and that I didn't need her in my life."

"Are you sure you don't need the girl? There's more to life than being alone." Hugh recalled his conversation with the lass earlier.

" _Jimmy has forgotten how to love and how to feel loved. Ever since her mother died, and," Mr. Neutron paused and briefly closed his eyes. He eyed Cindy intently, "And when you left him, his world stopped…Help him Cindy, please help him, I'm begging you! I'm just a sick father whose days are numbered, what can I do?"_

"Just remember that if you accept her proposal," Mr. Neutron made a quote-and-quote with his hands, "I'll support you, because I accept her."

"But dad! She's a single mother!" Jimmy argued.

"That's better! I'll be having a daughter-in-law, AND a granddaughter-in-law! Buy one and take one!" Hugh exclaimed.

Jimmy's eye twitched.

"Listen son, you might never meet a girl like Cindy again…Headstrong, determined and supportive, I'm sure she's someone who will stick to you until the very end, no matter what." One might say Mr. Neutron described the Vortex a bit too nicely.

" _Stick to me until the very end? No matter what? Yeah, right!"_

* * *

Later that day, Jimmy asked Sheen to go with him to the grocery.

"But dude, I'm telling you, if you ever accept her proposal, you'll both benefit from it. Her kid needs a father," Sheen eyed Jimmy from head to toe as if telling him he was meant to be one, "And Mr. Neutron wants to see you settle with your own family, besides, Cindy's willing to take care of him." Sheen was about to grab a pack of instant noodles when Jimmy started running towards the other aisle.

"Hey! Where you going? You can't just leave me here!" Sheen cried out as he continuously waved his hands.

Too late Jimmy was out of sight.

"I'm sure, I'm definitely sure it's that little kid who acts like Vortex!" Jimmy muttered to himself as he ran another aisle.

When the little girl was within his reach, he took ahold of her little shoulders and made her turn to him. True enough, it was Macy Vortex.

"Mr. James! What are you doing here?"

"You, what are YOU doing here all alone?"

"Oh, I needed to buy alcohol and cotton for my foot," Macy replied as she looked down on her bandaged foot. She walked, limping yet she did not express any hint of pain.

But it was not any normal foot injury. It was severely swollen and red.

"You have to see a doctor," Jimmy said, his eyes still on the brunette's right foot.

"Would you bring me to one?"

Jimmy hesitated and put his hands in his pockets, "Well…...yeah…I guess. There's a nearby hospital any-"

"Actually my mom's a doctor," Macy revealed. She was looking at the Minnie Mouse hand sanitizers.

For a while, Jimmy wondered if she was the daughter of Cindy, but he brushed the thought off.

"I can take you to her, does she work nearby? You have a bad sprain that could get worse if you leave it untreated." Jimmy offered.

" _What the heck did I just say?!"_ Jimmy thought, _"Why am I even clinging to this know-it-all?"_ Jimmy reminded himself of the reason why.

Sigh, life is hard.

* * *

Hospital

"Thanks for the painkillers Lily, I really need these right now, I had an attack a few nights ago," Cindy informed the only doctor who knew about her condition.

"Cindy, when are you telling everybody that you're sick?" The fellow doctor asked, genuinely worried.

Cindy smiled, "When the right time comes."

Cindy went out of the consultation room and checked her phone for any missed calls or messages. There was one from Macy.

 ** _Mom where are you I'm in the lounge near the main cashier counter._**

Cindy immediately proceeded to the lounge and saw Macy from the back. She was with someone, though, who could it be?

"Macy?" Cindy called.

Macy turned her head and saw her mother waving at her. "Mom!" Macy stood up and ran to her mother, despite her sprained foot. The man sitting beside Macy stood up as well and when he turned to see the mother-daughter, he was completely flabbergasted. His eyes could not comprehend the situation.

"M-Mom?!" Jimmy repeated. His eye started to twitch involuntarily.

"Oh yeah, mom, this is Mr. James Neutron, he's the weird looking loser guy I was telling you about," Macy introduced.

Cindy's eyes were almost bulging due to the shock she was feeling.

"Jimmy?"

"If only you held on to me, I would have never left." Cindy started the conversation. She asked Macy to sit in her office for a while so she and 'Mr. James' could talk.

Jimmy remembered the unopened voicemail she sent him.

 ** _Jimmy! Where are you now? Forget what I said to you! I'll marry you okay? I won't leave anymore! I just wanted you to hold on to me, I didn't mean it! I promise! I'll marry you, even if I regret it my whole life, at least…at least I regret it with you! Neutron! *beep_**

"Should I really give this a chance?" He pondered, he remembered Sheen's words in the supermarket.

" _But dude, I'm telling you, if you ever accept her proposal, you'll both benefit from it. Her kid needs a father, and Mr. Neutron wants to see you settle with your own family, besides, Cindy's willing to take care of him."_

"But I'll understand if you really don't want to-" Cindy's words were cut by Jimmy's sudden response.

"Cindy!" He held her wrist firmly. "Fine…I'll be the father…I'll…be…the father…" Jimmy's voice trailed off.

Cindy looked at him in confusion, "Are-are you sure you know what you're saying right now?" She asked.

Jimmy gazed at her steadily, "I'll accept your proposal."

Cindy's face completely lit up and glowed. She felt it, and so she tried to hide it. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was as speechless as a flower.

Jimmy was still holding her wrist, he looked at her with renewed passion, "Let's become a family."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, otherwise, all episodes would have been more or less similar to LSTN or Stranded.

* * *

Hospital Bench

"What? Mom are you serious?" Macy's small voice echoed through the whole hospital lobby. When she received no reply, she widened her eyes and shook her head, "This can't be happening…"

"Do you really love him? D'you love him that much? That even if he always tells you he wants you out of his life, you still chase him?"

" _What? And where did she get that overly ridiculous idea?"_ Cindy thought.

"Listen honey, it's not that he wants me out of his life, it's just…that's Jim- I mean, that's Mr. Neutron's way of accepting reality, and this is reality! And don't even get me started about me chasing him or any other man for that matter, you know for a fact I would never do that!" Cindy looked at Macy knowingly.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes! Of course, of course! Why would I choose him if I didn't?" Cindy replied a bit too eagerly.

"No you don't, you answered too eagerly, means that you're lying. Just please mom, I care for you, and I don't want you to go through all of this," Macy curled her eyebrows with concern.

"We'll just try living together, for let's see, 3 months and see how he does as your dad before making a decision, okay? And you can't just judge a person by how they look at first glance, right?"

"Agh, my mind has already made up a decision!"

With that, Macy stood up and walked out of the hospital. She caught a sight of Jimmy walking briskly.

"Stop!" Jimmy stopped walking as he eyed the brunette girl in front of him.

"And what do you want from me?"

Macy did not reply, and instead kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Jimmy held his right leg as he felt pain, "What was that for?!" He yelled.

Macy looked at him with disgust.

"And why are you looking at me like that? Did your mother teach you to become violent?!"

Macy scoffed at the idea of him becoming her father.

"May I just tell you, I don't wish to have a headache like you either!" Jimmy snapped.

The girl then walked away from him. " _What was that all about?!"_ Jimmy thought.

* * *

Cindy finally went out of the hospital to catch up to Macy. She saw Jimmy waiting for the traffic light and decided to approach him.

"It must be fate that you and Macy have already met…" Cindy spoke.

"You believe in that? I don't. But if _ever_ I do, we'll see if it's a bad fate or a good one," Jimmy replied without looking. The pedestrian light turned green and Jimmy walked away.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Mom, I've...I have a question for you…"

Cindy caught up with Macy and they walked side-by-side.

Cindy smiled at the kid walking beside her. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me even just one good thing about Mr. Neutron?"

"Umm…He is… For me, he's a 'plain vanilla'." Cindy folded her lips into a subtle smile.

"Plain vanilla?"

"But he's the opposite of me, he keeps his promises. When he says he's going to fix it, no doubts, he's going to fix it no matter what. And he…he has his own way of showing his love for the people around him," Cindy looked far into the distance as she recollected snippets of her memory from 2 decades ago. Jimmy had created a considerable number of unnecessary havocs in the past especially when they were kids, yet he always had a way to fix them, even involving his four closest friends in the process. And though the inventions were rather destructive and often hazardous, it was one of his many special ways to express his love for everyone he cares about.

"Plain vanilla?"

* * *

Jimmy's Apartment

At night, Jimmy could not stop thinking about what the situation he decided to get into. He stopped pouring his glass of water as he silently thought about the events that have happened to him during the past week. Cindy Vortex never fails to surprise him and make him miserable. "I can never get used to this," Jimmy thought as he resumed pouring his glass of water.

He then decided to dial Sheen's number, he could not sleep, he wanted to release all of the mess in his brain by hearing himself talk about it.

"I still don't understand why she's doing all of this,"

"Well maybe her former husband died, or…or was a bad person, you'll never know. With Cindy? She's a very secretive person ya'know?" Sheen replied half-asleep.

Silence…

"And you know when I saw the kid earlier, I kinda thought she was your daughter 'cuz you know, with the blue eyes and brown hair, so maybe, _just_ maybe…"

"No! Don't say it! I certainly am not the father!" Jimmy retorted.

"Gosh Jimmy, I was just saying that maybe Cindy has a thing for blue eyed brunets...right?"

"I really wish I could pummel your face right now…"

* * *

Cindy's House

Macy entered her mother's bedroom, and saw her packing their things up to move.

"Mom?" Macy's voice was unusually high and almost inaudible.

"Yes?"

Macy asked if the reason why they are going to live with Jimmy is so she gets her wish to have a father.

"I don't really need a father, if I have you, because I know that you treasure me mom, and you're important to me too," She added.

"No sweetie, it's for me too. Because your needs are my needs," Cindy showed a reassuring smile and gathered Macy into a cuddle. "You are me," Cindy kissed her daughter's temple. "That's how all moms feel."

* * *

The next day, Cindy and Macy turned up at Jimmy's door without any warning. When Jimmy heard the doorbell ring, he lazily got out of bed and checked the screen monitor who it was early in the morning. When he finally saw who they were, he scrambled to throw clothes on to himself and tidied up a bit. He placed all the dirty dishes that were sitting on the table in the sink and threw all empty bags of chips onto the trash bin. He stacked all the magazines and made another for his books. He was double-checking the place when the doorbell rang for the tenth time. He finally let them in.

"We're moving in," Cindy announced.

"Isn't that obvious enough?" Jimmy sarcastically responded.

"What was taking you so long? Were you loafing around in your underpants again?" Cindy shrewdly guessed.

Jimmy widened his eyes but was even more dismayed when Macy's beagle suddenly came in.

"Who said you could bring a canine?!"

Cindy finally closed the door and proceeded to the kitchen. She layed down her rules for Jimmy as she set up her furniture while Macy continued to play with Philia the dog.

"For three months, we're going to live together and sleep apart. You have to rehabilitate Macy's school performance. While I become the private doctor of your father, Mr. Hugh. 'Think that's it," Cindy finished.

"Okay, okay! I get it, you don't have to remind me each time about this! Just fix your luggage and don't touch anything!" With that, Jimmy went back to his room.

* * *

After a few hours, Jimmy decided to go out and get a glass of water. He saw Cindy and Macy eating lunch.

"You didn't even call me to eat, you call us a family?"

"I figured you didn't want to be disturbed, here, sit, we saved a bowl of bittergourd and aubergine soup for you," Cindy patted the seat beside her.

"Forget it, I'm not hungry,"

Jimmy proceeded to opening his refrigerator expecting to see his synthetic food products, canned tunas, curries, beans and cans of beer. But there were not there, all he saw were green, leafy vegetables and yoghurts.

"Where are my staples?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while frantically rushing to his trash bin to examine his 'junk' food.

"Let's eat healthily, as a family!" Jimmy knew the blonde was mocking him.

"AGGGHHH!"

* * *

In the car…

"Mister, if you want to run away, do it now while it's still possible. My mom will always get her way in the end. And she'll keep nagging you if you don't follow what she tells you to do," Macy started.

"I know your mom better than you do, kid." Jimmy retorted.

"It hasn't even been that long since you've known her."

"Oh please, do you know that your mother's pithecophobic? That means-" Jimmy switched his look from the road to Macy.

"Fear of apes."

"And if you give her the inaccurate amount of change, she stays up all night thinking about what she could have done with the measly fifty cents that she lost." Macy stared at Jimmy for a while, wondering whether the things he was saying were true or not, if they were, how did he know so much about her mother?

"But I've seen her change, mom checks her money everytime so there was never a moment like that. She's really smart so I doubt that'll happen again," Macy countered.

"No matter how much people change, their basic nature remains constant," Jimmy explained.

...

"Yep, mom's right, you're a plain vanilla."

"W-what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"She told me she plans to fix you."

Jimmy quietly huffed to himself. Does she think it's that easy to fix him?

* * *

Evening came, Hugh had decided to visit and sip tea at Jimmy's place.

"I'll be your doctor from now on, Mr. Neutron," Cindy smiled sweetly as she offered him more tea.

"I know you've been wanting to leave the hospital for a while, I've been offered a place for you," she added.

"Yes, yes of course! I don't want to cramp you two almost-newlyweds!" Hugh remarked as he sipped his jasmine tea.

"Dad!"

Cindy just giggled.

After endlessly reminiscing how his whole clan used to adore Cindy and incessantly saying family is all about sharing happiness, sadness and…material goods, Mr. Hugh finally left the two. While they were cleaning up the table, Cindy phone suddenly rang. It was Henry.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Uh, Macy's with me."

* * *

Hospital

"You want homework help from me?"

"Yeah, and my teacher gave us a performance report earlier for parents," Macy handed the report to Henry who was secretly pleased she was still coming to him even with "the Neutron guy" around.

"Why don't you like your Mom's choice of dad for you?" He sneakily inquired.

"It's not that I don't want him, I haven't made my choice yet," She answered nonchalantly.

Henry groaned when he saw Jimmy coming for Macy instead of Cindy.

* * *

Clinic Room

"See this? The kid doesn't like you or trust you…AT ALL." Henry showed Macy's performance report to Jimmy who had his arms crossed.

Jimmy was not worried, he figured she would naturally regard him as a rival for her mom's affections.

"What do even have that you can give to Macy as a dad?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," Jimmy answered confidently.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, NOTHING. What are we, 16th century merchants that we need to give in return whenever we benefit from someone else? Because family is all about _sharing_ , and not _giving._ " Jimmy shamelessly ripped off his father's words. He smirked as he saw Henry's crestfallen expression.

"You know what? I know now why Cindy didn't choose you."

"And why is that?" Henry raised his eyebrows.

Jimmy's smirk grew wider.

"Because you're young, and therefore clueless about a lot of things in life. And also, you stick around her like an unwanted tick, don't you know that she hates that wooing style the most?"

Henry was speechless, he felt that what Jimmy had just said was actually true. "So annoying! Why do I feel so inferior to him?" He thought.

With that, Jimmy left and brought Macy home.

* * *

Jimmy's Apartment

Jimmy and Cindy decided that they needed to talk after everything that's happened. They stayed in the living room and dimmed the lights for it was already late.

"It's fine even if you change everything in this place, but the two us? You can't change us. What can you not understand in that?"

"You just don't know how to believe in me," Cindy spoke clamly.

"Cindy! How am I supposed to believe in you again when you always leave and come back whenever you please?!" Jimmy stood up from the couch and looked away.

"Well it wasn't one-sided!"

"You know why I accepted this…this stupid set-up? It's because of your damn voicemail from 10 years ago! If I hadn't heard it, I wouldn't even dare to appear in front of you again! Because of that voice mail I just thought that maybe, maybe we could still work it out, fix whatever's left, but you're always making it complicated! You want everything to be done your way!"

Silently crying, Cindy was about to say something when Macy interrupted them, looking for Philia the dog. They discovered the door open and the dog missing. The makeshift family went out to the street and searched. Jimmy noticed it was already late, judging from the intensity of the night sky, he knew it was past 11, and Macy had school the day after.

"Macy, we have to go, you have school tomorrow," Jimmy spoke.

"We can't without Philia! He's part of the family! We just can't leave him alone here on the streets!" Macy continued weeping.

Jimmy, who was exhausted from everything that happened during the day, just wanted to go home and rest.

"I'll find the dog before you get home tomorrow, promise!" He said.

Macy sniffed, "Really?"

"Really."

The three walked home and Macy remembered what her mother told her about Jimmy…that he keeps his promises. If he says he's going to fix it, he surely will.

When they got home, Macy proceeded to her room. Meanwhile, Cindy and Jimmy could not sleep in their room. Jimmy was lying down on the floor, while Cindy got the bed.

" _I didn't know that it would take more than living together to make a family,"_ Cindy thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys I haven't been updating lately. :( But here I am now, 2 updates in one day. Yay! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, otherwise, all episodes would have been more or less similar to LSTN or Stranded.

filler chapter ^^

* * *

The following day, Macy decided to go to school early and saw the flyers Jimmy had printed in order to search for her dog stacked on the table counter. She was pretty impressed with his effort.

* * *

When Jimmy woke up, he was feeling less groggy and restless than before. He wondered if it was because of the feminine presence in his then bachelor pad or if it was because it has been a while since he has slept on his cold carpet floor. He thought of the things he will be doing for the day, which included finding Macy's dog, much to his dismay…or perhaps not.

After he got dressed, he went out of his apartment and started giving flyers to random strangers. He walked around the city as he continued searching for the beagle. "When did I ever think it would be reasonable for me to do this?" He thought, yet he had no regrets.

Afternoon came, Jimmy still has not found Philia. While he was walking down the side street, Macy had seen him, she knew he has not found the canine yet. She started walking faster and decided to confront him for not keeping his promise.

"Mr. Neutron! Mr. Neutron!" Jimmy stopped walking and looked around to see where the yelling was coming from, when he turned to his back, he saw Macy racing towards him.

"You said you'd find him before I end school! You promised! Promises are not meant to be broken, especially if they were made by you!" Macy started.

"Can't we just purchase a new dog?"

Macy finally bursted into tears.

"Would the new one be the same as the old one? As the original one? There's only one Philia! I know you also have your own treasure! Whatever it is, would it be the same if it's not the original?" Her outburst and incessant sniffing was cut short when Jimmy's phone started ringing. It was a call from someone with a tip about the beagle.

"Yes hello?"

"Is this Mr. James Neutron?"

"Yes, yes?" As soon as Jimmy heard what the caller had to say, he looked at Macy with renewed determination. He put back his phone in his pocket. "You'll be seeing Philia when I get back," Jimmy started running towards the place the caller had told him.

"I'll wait for you, I promise!" said Macy.

* * *

After running and walking and running again for what seemed like forever, Jimmy finally saw Philia accompanied by the old lady who called him. He ran towards them and thanked the lady endlessly.

"In actuality, my grandson was disappointed he had to leave. The dog stayed with us during the night, and he was very lovable, I supposed the owner is too?" The grandma chuckled to herself.

"You don't how much this means to me, I'm saved!" Jimmy was overjoyed, he thought no crying and whining would occur again when he gets home.

"Of course!" With that, the grandma left.

Without the adrenaline rush that was kicking in, Jimmy did not have the energy to run to Macy and it was getting late. When he got to where she was supposed to wait, she wasn't there anymore. How unlucky he was, rain started pouring. He ran for shelter with the dog and its leash in his arms.

* * *

Apartment

Cindy, who just got off from work, tucked Macy in her room, she appeared very restless and Cindy wondered if she even slept the night before. She noticed there was something in the brunette's closed fist, before she could take a look, Macy spoke without opening her eyes.

"Here's…the flash drive…mom…number one…treasure…Mr. Neutron…" She said.

Cindy tried to comprehend what her daughter was saying, but could not, so she got the flash drive and inserted it into a computer drive. There was a folder named "Treasure". Cindy decided to click it, and in there, she saw old, happy pictures of them, of her. One of her eating vanilla ice cream, one when they were skiing, and one when she was reading intently her Histology textbook and from the angles of the photos, it seemed that he took them secretly without her knowing. She suddenly remembered Jimmy saying how precious and priceless it was- his whole youth was in it. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she wondered why he did not get rid of them, when he originally said he wanted her out of his life.

* * *

It was raining hard, and Cindy could not stop worrying about where Jimmy could be. She got out of the unit and brought her umbrella with her as she started searching for the brunet. She saw him sleeping on a closed store's roofed stairway, the beagle still in his arms. Cindy bent down his level and gently cupped his right cheek. She leaned closer as his planifolia scent started to cloud her mind. Her lips touched his left cheek. A single tear dropped from one of her emerald orbs.

* * *

Macy POV

My mom said Mr. Neutron was plain vanilla, that he's someone who keeps his promises, no matter what, and that he shows his love for the people around him in his own way. He does, indeed. I didn't expect him at all to care about a lost dog. It's not even his own, but I know he tried everything. I appreciate him for that. He looks grumpy on the outside…but deep down, he's warm-hearted. He's sincere. He'll stake his life on keeping promises. He's someone you'd want to trust.

My mom…likes plain vanilla.


	8. Chapter 8

ME NO OWN JIMMY NEUTRON

* * *

" _What was I even thinking?! Why did I do that thing?! What had just gotten into me?!"_ Cindy asked herself these questions and a million more the next morning. She could not stop herself from being paranoid about what had occurred the previous night. She looked around and took overacting deep breaths hoping it would help calm her down. The 30-something oncologist was acting like a teenager who did something so embarrassing, something that would disturb set status quos in school. "What if Neutron finds out? I'm dead! What am I even talking about? I'm already dying! Cindy what on earth did you do?" She was oblivious to the fact that she was already speaking out loud.

The blonde put down the spatula she was holding and cupped her own cheeks, she unwillingly shut her eyes as her mind continued to replay the brief encounter she had with James Neutron. "Ha! It's not even on the lips! Why should I care? As if he'd notice!"

"Will he?"

"But it was just a spur of the moment! Any old flame could be in that situation!"

"Right?"

"Forget it!"

Cindy cringed in shame and disgust hoping it would wash away all the unnecessary thoughts.

Meanwhile, Macy has been watching her for a few minutes now.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Before Cindy could speak, Macy threw in a series of seemingly rhetorical questions. "And what were you blabbering about? What do you mean you're dying? And why were you laughing at yourself like a manic? What would Mr. Neutron notice? What? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, you don't need to worry about me, there's just this...thing...that..." Cindy stopped and thought it would be really REALLY difficult to explain to Macy everything that is of no significance..."You know what? Forget about it, it's not really an important matter."

"Just call Jimmy so he can join us for breakfast." Cindy picked up her spatula again and finished cooking the usual bacon and eggs.

"Okay."

Jimmy, who was still feeling tired and restless after last night, had gone out of his room as Philia the beagle came running towards him. He walked past the dog and turned on the radio. Cindy looked at his direction while he was brushing his hair with his hand. Jimmy noticed she tensed quite a bit. She did not dare to look a second time.

They sat down the rectangular chestnut table and Cindy poured three glasses of water for the three of them. There was an undeniably awkward vibe during then, both Cindy and Jimmy were silently urging the other to eat more while Cindy was fighting back any coarse thoughts. She was not entirely successful though, as she caught a glimpse of Jimmy's soft-looking lips nibbling quietly on a small piece of bacon. " _I wonder if they still feel the same as during that time?"_ Cindy thought referring to the kiss, or rather short peck, they shared in that small alleyway. It was her first real kiss (considering they have kissed in a dream), and it was the most memorable out of all the kisses she and Jimmy have shared. It was innocent and short, it was shy and out of the blue, but it felt so everlasting. All this was cut short by Jimmy's sudden inquiry.

"Did anything happen last night? Because when I woke up, one of our umbrellas was next to me and Philia."

Cindy gulped and drank her water. She was quick to reply, "Are you serious? You practically came home in the morning and slept right away!"

Jimmy blinked twice at her cluelessly and continued eating.

As usual, Jimmy was tasked to drive Macy to school. They were already in the apartment's parking lot before Jimmy noticed Macy had a lot of bags with her. One was her school backpack, and one was filled with a new set of clothes, the other was, as Jimmy presumed, her art kit, one was her lunch box and she was even carrying a separate tumbler for her water.

They entered the car and Jimmy started the engine. He drives very smoothly, and even the stubborn and snobbish Macy could not deny this. Her mother can sometimes be an obnoxious driver, speeding, swerving and even honking loudly. Cindy Vortex has brought her rage to the road. Macy remembered the time when they had to dishonour the sacred speed limit of the city by 35 mph more because Macy was late for class, while getting away from 2-3 police cars. Macy could not help but chuckle to herself and she caught Jimmy's attention.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy kept his eyes on the road.

"Nothing really, I just remembered the time when my mom had to get away from like two or three police cars because we were over speeding on the highway 'cuz I was late for school. You're a pretty smooth driver, Jimmy." Macy looked at him sincerely.

Jimmy was taken aback by the supposedly first compliment Macy has given him. He did not know how to react yet he was pleased to hear it.

"It's normal, I'm a guy. It's basic that we drive. Thanks though."

"You mind me asking why you're wearing clothes like those? Are you a part of a varsity or something?" Jimmy eyed Macy's white tracksuit.

"I actually do track and field."

"Very basic if I must say, for a kid like you who likes to nag all day." Jimmy commented not taking his eyes off the road. "Just like her mother," He mumbled to himself.

"Well, it's a long story really, but I gotta go, I'll see you later then," Macy quickly went out of the crossover without checking her belongings.

Jimmy just nodded.

He then noticed that Macy has left one of her bags. It was the one with her change of clothes. Jimmy decided to run and give it to her. He entered the school with permission and saw Macy just about to enter the hallway.

"You forgot this in the car." Jimmy said while exhaling heavily. It was a long run but he was glad he was finally able to hand Macy her bag.

Macy just looked at Jimmy wondering why he did it. "Thanks Mr. Neutron! I would die if I didn't have this with me!" The little kid unconsciously grabbed and embraced the 6 footer's pelvic area, it was the highest part of his that she could reach. Jimmy was again, left dumfounded. He noted that both the mother and her daughter could never fail to surprise him. He was uncertain if it was a bad thing to get used to it, but he decided to return the brunette's generous hug. He smiled to himself.

"You better go inside, and not miss a day of school and training." Jimmy bent down on one knee to talk to her face to face. He smiled once again at her.

On the way back to the car, Jimmy bumped into the track and field varsity coach of the small elementary school.

"Are you related to Macy Vortex?"

"Sorry but who are you?"

The man let out a light sigh, "Pardon me for my rudeness, I'm Mr. Jalandoni, the track and field varsity coach of the school. Are you her father?"

"Uh no actually. I'm..I'm just a guardian."

Mr. Jalandoni, who seemed to be in his late 40s, showed a knowing smile. "Come with me."

Jimmy followed the coach behind and he was brought to the circular school field, where he was just running earlier to catch up to Macy.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I suppose you know the child's a runner, right?"

Jimmy nodded, still he had no idea where the conversation was going.

"I just feel that I have to tell this to you, especially if you're a guardian. I noticed that Macy feels so alive whenever she runs and she never looks back at her opponents. This seems like a very good thing, no? But sometimes, I can't help but wonder if the kid is feeling lonely? That the reason why she never looks back is because she wants to feel like she's alone in the field while actually having company? D'you get me Mister?"

"Neutron. James Neutron." Jimmy replied passively, more interested in what the coach was talking about.

"Mister Neutron? Are you getting what I'm saying here? You do look like someone who's a very sharp thinker."

Jimmy smiled with subtle pride.

"And I think the reason why she's won most of her games is because she never looks back, as if she's so used to being alone, she doesn't get easily distracted by everything and everyone that's around her." Mr. Jalandoni finished as he smiled.

"Well alone does not necessarily equate to being lonely, does it?" The coach added.

* * *

Hi friends! It's been such a long time since I last updated! I can't leave you hanging any longer so I decided to update the first part of the chapter already! I will be updating the second part (which will focus on Sheen, Libby, Jimmy and Cindy oh and Jimmy's dad!) in a while. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jimmy Neutron and I still hate that Gorlock.

* * *

Bar

"But of course, I told her I was fine with- Cindy are you seriously okay?" Libby eyed the blonde sitting across her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, just don't mind me and continue what you were saying," came Cindy's drunken reply. Her eyes looked tired and her cheeks were already red. Her then neat and sleek ponytail has become a messy and loose one. She grabbed the whiskey-filled glass that Jimmy was holding and finished it in one shot. Her mouth quivered a bit yet she still managed to smile.

"That's the seventh time you drank Jimmy's drink, are-are you going through something? Is there any problem at work?" Libby questioned once again. She looked at Jimmy who was positioned beside Cindy.

"What? No! I'm fine, I'm cool! Just carry on with whatever you guys were talking about. Don't worry about me!" Cindy replied a bit to cheerfully before she drank another glass of liquor.

Libby silently shook her head and exchanged concerned glances with both Sheen and Jimmy. Suddenly, Cindy's head fell on to the round wooden table. The three checked her and saw that her eyes were closed, she was already asleep.

"What's been happening to you guys, why's she acting like this?" Sheen was genuinely concerned about his wife's best friend...or his best friend's wife.

"I don't even know guys, she doesn't show that something's been bothering her, if there's any," Jimmy looked at Cindy who was already sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Well, what could it be besides work? I mean that's the only thing that super tires and stresses her out," Libby pointed out.

Suddenly, Cindy bolted back up, still closing her eyes and started saying nonsensical things.

"Alcohol is the only solution!"

"I want more alcohol!"

She faced Jimmy and tried to open her eyes, but was too tired to successfully do so. "What do you call those fermented fruit grain wines again? Hahaha!" "I want those stuff." She showed a drunken silly smile, "Give me some pucker potatoes! Waiter!"

Cindy struggled to stand up from the high chair she was sitting on and she could not walk straight nor even properly. "Cindy! What in the name of Tyson are you trying to do?" Jimmy stood up from his seat as well and grabbed a hold of the boozed lass. She unconsciously pulled both of Jimmy's polo sleeves and held on to him.

"Why did I even let you do this? I cannot understand a word you're saying! Cindy!" Jimmy was trying to make Cindy face him but it was no use.

Sheen and Libby sat uncomfortably observing the two, they wanted to rise from their seats and do something but right now, they thought, the two needed to figure things out by themselves...or perhaps just Jimmy. Cindy also needed space because she was breathing heavily so there was no point in blocking her airway.

"Are you gonna be fine Jimmy?"

"You sure ya can take her home?"

"We can drop you guys off your apartment."

Jimmy was already preparing to leave. "Thank guys, but I can handle. I think she will be throwing up very soon, I'm not really willing to burden you two. However, I do think we have to go home now," Jimmy was struggling to carry Cindy on his back solely because she was so wobbly. When she finally got into position, Jimmy got her purse from the table and he bid goodbye to the other couple. Jimmy started walking away from the table to the exit door.

"Cindy please don't make it too hard for me please." Jimmy mumbled to himself as though he was silently begging.

Cindy lifted her head from Jimmy's shoulder and looked at him but with sober eyes. "Neutron, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you." Cindy struggled to continue, it seems that the alcohol was completely taking over her body. "But...Macy...She...needs...you..." Cindy finished, barely even audible. She blacked out again and conceivably went to sleep.

Jimmy tried facing her and looked up in the sky. "Cindy, why does it seem that every moment I spend with you is so difficult and unbearable, but I still do not regret anything that's happened between us? Why did I meet you again? Could I really be a proficient father figure to your own daughter?" Jimmy asked all of these questions to himself, thinking Cindy was in an already deep state of slumber.

Jimmy stopped walking and tried to clear his mind. "Why am I thinking of this anyway? It's not as if they are staying forever! Just three short months, and then they're gone!" He resumed.

Cindy hears everything and jokingly replies, "Aren't you going to ask yourself if you can be a good husband to me?"

Jimmy stroked back and answered, "You don't even care about my inner feelings, how could I possibly do that? You know men are more sensitive than women Cindy, if I should speak so truthfully."

Cindy smiled, _"Oh Neutron."_

Cindy questioned how Jimmy has grown so tall after even reaching adulthood.

"You know Cindy, more often that not, boys who have a rather stunted height during childhood usually turn into the tallest men during their time."

Silence.

Jimmy grinned, "Why? You find me more appealing now, don't you?"

Cindy was not clearheaded enough to answer.

* * *

Once they reached home, Jimmy, whilst still carrying Cindy on his back, saw someone unexpected waiting in front of their place. The man waiting looked dismayed at the sight of Dr. Vortex being piggybacked.

"Neutron?"

"It's that kid again..." Jimmy muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jimmy was so annoyed and was not making any effort to hide it.

"I wanted to see Cindy."

"Why?" Jimmy gave the man a skeptical look.

"Nothing, just because I miss her." The man said nonchalantly. His straightforward statement made Jimmy's blood boil to no end. Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Listen Harry, or whatever-your-name-is, Cindy-" Jimmy smiled, trying to control his anger. "Cindy is married. She's married to me. Okay? You're disturbing our own home so can you please stop trespassing and just go to _your_ home?"

"You're not even married! You're just practically living together!" Henry snapped.

"At least we're family! Unlike you, you do not stand a chance, I am telling you now." Jimmy retorted. The two men exchanged glares.

Cindy, who was relatively light and petite, was starting to feel heavy in the brunet's arms, he needed to put her down as soon as possible. The ten-minute walk was blissful as they were able to talk about random things at the most random of moments, though Cindy was not completely sober. Yet Jimmy could not deny that it was definitely tiring.

"If you don't have anything to say, please step away from our doorstep." Jimmy motioned Henry to move while pushing him. Henry had no choice but to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, be careful on your way back home, _**kiddo.**_ "

* * *

When they entered, Jimmy caught a sight of Macy cuddling with his own father. They were both deep in slumber in the couch and Jimmy, for one second, could not contain his ear-to-ear smile. Although it vanished faster than a velcro losing its molecule bond.

"Heck, they are not even biologically related. How can they be that close in such a short amount of time?" Jimmy thought to himself. He closed the lights in the living room and proceeded to his and Cindy's. He gently laid Cindy down on the soft bed. With one look, Jimmy could tell she would not wake up anytime soon. He removed Cindy's coat and stilettos then he so gently pulled Cindy's hair tie. He gazed at her for a while, admiring how peaceful she looks while sleeping. Jimmy suddenly remembered the time when Cindy was doing the same thing for him when he got drunk himself. It was the time when his dear mother's condition was starting to deteriorate at a fast rate and he kept blaming himself. He wondered if during the present time, Cindy was also awake. He decided to get a glass of water for Cindy and when he went out, he saw his dad getting ready to go.

"Dad?! Are you leaving by yourself at this hour?" Jimmy sounded quite upset.

"Shhh! There's a child sleeping!" Hugh pointed an index finger at his back and then placed it on his mouth.

"Sorry," Jimmy whispered back.

They went to the kitchen and just as Jimmy was about to pour a glass of water, his dad spoke.

"Jimmy, I know I don't know much about life, and I can't give reliable advice, but here's one thing: cherish your wife-

"Dad she's not my-"

"I mean I'm not even entirely sure if you're married or you're just living together or you didn't invite me to you wedding or perhaps you didn't have one but that's besides the point. The point is, you have to learn to genuinely love your family, care for them everyday as if there's no tomorrow..."

Jimmy was looking down on the floor and was expecting to hear more.

"I loved your mother that way every single day, and because of that, I had no regrets when she left. Do you get me son?" Hugh started again with his usual energetic tone.

"I'm sure my days are already counting, you know I'm already old and old age comes with a lot of you know, health complications. When I'm gone, I want you to be settled with your own family, with people who can watch over you, a family that can share love with you." Hugh adjusted his vest and smiled a genuine smile.

"Why are you telling me all of this dad?" Jimmy started pouring water to the glass he was holding.

"Is there a reason saying your father can't?"

Hugh continued to chatter happily about how Macy resembles him. Jimmy scoffed at the idea and pointed out that they are not even blood-related.

"You're just jealous because she doesn't take after **you**!" Hugh said.

"Dad, it's late, do you really think you can leave at this hour? You can stay here for the night."

"I'm fine! Fine as can be! Oh, and Macy mentioned something about playing catch earlier, I wonder what that means?"

Jimmy sent Hugh off with a bit of taxi money.

* * *

Macy's POV

It's 3 in the morning and I am wide awake. I saw my mom and Mr. Neutron enter about an hour ago. His dad was also here but then he left, thinking I was already asleep.

Seeing Jimmy and my mom together, I wish my mom could spend less time scolding Jimmy for his shortcomings as my dad and spend more looking at the things he has done for me, for us. His actions toward my mom somewhat confuse me, but I decided that if my mom likes him, then I'll like him too. Maybe it's better for us to be with him, than to live alone after all.

* * *

Later that morning, Cindy woke up with a terrible hangover, considering she drank almost eighty mL of whiskey the previous night. (if that is even possible) She felt bloated and drinking even a litre of water could not help alleviate the pain she was feeling. She went to the dining table and saw a meal that was prepared for her. It was porridge and lemon tea. She smiled, it was obviously Jimmy who did it, it is what she always prepared for him when he had a hangover. After a while, the pain she was feeling was exacerbated by a great deal of stomach discomfort. Cindy quickly went to the washroom and expelled her body waste.

"Oh my god...Oh my goodness...It's starting," Cindy saw that her stool was black and was covered with dried up brown blood.

* * *

Before going to work, Cindy spotted Jimmy and Macy playing catch in their small backyard.

"It must have been hard for Macy to be alone all this time. I know that even though she says that she does not need a father and is strong, deep down deep inside, she's longing for one and wishes to have a father that would stay by her side. And that would be my last gift for her."


	10. Chapter 10

Macy was comfortably lying down on her bed. Her mother had the precious time to read her yet another poem by one of Cindy's most favourite poets.

"Child, child, love while you can," Cindy started, Macy listened to her wholeheartedly, eyes glimmering along with the starry night.

"The voice and the eyes and the soul of a man

Never fear though it will break your heart,

Out of the wound new joy will start,

Only love proudly and gladly and well

Though love be heaven or love be hell.

Child, child, love while you may,

For life is short as a happy day

Never fear the thing you feel-

Only by love is life made real,

Love for the deadly sins are seven,

Only through love you will enter heaven."

"What does the poem want to say mom? Does it want to tell us that love is elusive? Because everybody wants to love and yet it's so hard to find, even though it's in our midst."

Each night that they read one of Teasdale's poems, Cindy always asks Macy what does she think about the poem, is there any insight that she has extracted from the content? The truth is, Cindy is only seeking help from her own daughter this way, what is love? Moreover, what is real love? And how must real people love? Is her way of raising Macy the correct way? Is the fact that she is using James Neutron, a man who seems to have no idea what she is doing, for the sake of her own daughter excusable?

"I was strucked by what it said that love may be hell, but love is what makes life real and what makes us worthy of heaven," the brunette added.

Suddenly, someone, some boy came into the little girl's mind. "Is it possible to hate and love someone at the same time mom?"

Cindy could not help but smile. "Why are you asking? You know somebody?"

Macy's cheeks grew red, "Well, there's this guy, I don't know I just find him so annoying and irky but y'know, he's smart and he's cute, I just find it weird how- nevermind...nevermind my question mom." She sighed and tried hard to stop herself from smiling. She wrapped herself in her comforter.

"Well, sweetie, love can come in different forms, varied forms and loving while hating someone is just one of 'em. You see, I experienced the same thing too, darling." Cindy adjusted herself on the bed and straightened out her blouse.

"Tell me more."

"He was a good man, Macy, although, he always wreaked havoc by ironically trying to make our lives easier, he always had a way of destroying our small town, everyone hated him, but everyone discreetly adored him as well, because they knew he was bound to do great things that no one in the community would even dream to do, things that could change the course of history, or even make history!"

"Like building a freeze ray or travelling to dwarf planets?" Macy's eyes glowed.

"He's already done those stuff, Macy," Cindy chuckled at Macy's evident amazement.

"Yes, he was that special. So you see, I was one of those people, I hated him so much my blood would start to boil whenever I saw him, but at the same time, I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks and I tried my very hardest to stop my growing attraction to him, but for some reason, the universe seemed to always conspire whenever we were together and we were always, always stuck with each other especially during the most unconvenient of times!" Cindy continued to chuckle while reminiscing.

"Who is this mom?"

"He was my childhood friend turned sweetheart."

"Who?"

Cindy smiled knowingly, "Your dad."

Jimmy has been standing by Macy's door for a while now and he's completely amused that the two have not spotted him yet. He found Cindy's words silly because "Why on earth would anyone talk to their own kid like like a lovestruck teenager?" He thought.

"Who is this?" He heard Macy ask.

"Macy if only you knew..." Jimmy thought to himself.

"Who?" Jimmy was surprised by Cindy's answer, he did not even have the time to wonder how she would address the question.

"Your dad." He could sense Cindy was smiling whilst she was talking of him.

He shaked his head, uncrossed his arms, and left to go to their bedroom.

Bedroom

Jimmy POV

Among all of the many vexations that I have encountered in life, this matter has to be the most capable of irritating me to no end! Much more than Cindy and I's altercations! I mean I am aware that one of Cindy's quirks is keeping secrets from the people that matter the most, but this is just unacceptable. Why does she have to keep it all to herself? Those who think that I cannot recognize my own daughter have got to be the most noble idiots of this period! What kind of parent would not be able to know that one is his or her offspring at one glance?

Well okay, maybe I didn't, but still! Does Cindy really think that I am incapable of recognizing my own daughter? My blood runs in her bloodstream for crying out loud! Why does she have to hide it? Now I'm FORCED to conceal my knowledge about the matter as well!

But why did I not accept her proposal right away, you are asking?

It's because, the laws of life dictate that I must not. Kidding! Because I just wanted her to feel how it is to be rejected countless of times, I still remember the day she told me that she wasn't "100% sure" that she wants to marry me, that she wants to spend eternity with me, so she broke up with me instead. Cindy has the type of I-hit-you-first-before-you-hit-me personality and I cannot blame her for it. Even though I know that I had a considerable number of shortcomings and ranklings during our relationship, her not putting enough trust in me was what strained it. I know that she still doesn't until now. How so? She wouldn't even tell me about my own daughter, but it's not like I'm afraid of commitment that I would leave them once she tells me, she knows that!

Currently, Macy is 9 years of age, Cindy and I broke our ties about 10 years ago. Assuming Macy was carried in her womb for a normal 9-month period, that would mean she was conceived in April, roughly the same time we ended our relationship. Cindy could not have possibly found a new mate in that short of a period of time! Besides, even if she said Macy's father is long dead, visual evidence says otherwise. Even Sheen, Sheen! could notice our undeniable similarities! Who wouldn't? Even Macy's track coach, Mr. Jalandoni who has never seen me before quickly assumed I was the real father, of course I had to relinquish the truth to him given the circumstances Cindy has made for me.

I still do not understand why Cindy is doing all of this, but I'm going to let her do her own thing...for now. She knows I have a way of finding out everything about everything. Why would she try to hide this from me still?

End of POV


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

That night...

After Macy had gone to sleep, Cindy went to the bathroom to freshen up before going to bed. She went inside and positioned herself in front of the sink and mirror. The sound of waterdrops from the shower aggresively falling went to a sudden stop. The man behind the shower curtain tousled his hair and roughly pulled the translucent plastic curtain to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy shot Cindy a calculating, distrustful look.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth, obviously." Cindy replied without looking at the man wrapped in dripping water. She proceeded to covering her own toothbrush with the red mint toothpaste.

"Can't you see, sweetie? I kind of need some privacy here, ONLY KIND OF, KIND OF CINDY, KIND OF," Jimmy was obviously mocking Cindy, much to her chagrin. He pursed his lips as an attempt to keep his cool.

Cindy put down the toothpaste and toothbrush she was holding and faced the brunet. She returned the mockery he threw at her, "HONEY, our privacy is ALMOST the same as our own company! Besides, what even is there to hide?" Cindy smiled knowingly. "I've already seen your...everything!" Cindy simpered. Jimmy, who was covering his own "manliness" noticed the lass's eyes were travelling to his bottom.

"Hey, hey hey! No peeking, okay?!"

"But you know," Cindy folded her lips and raised her eyebrows, as if searching for the right words to describe, "I'm actually surprised that it's still..." Cindy started to nod to herself, "pretty robust and lengthy, hmmm," She continued to tease him as if evaluating his manliness.

"CAN YOU STOP?! I'LL REALLY-"

"What? What? What are you gonna do to me? Huh? What?" Cindy neared her face to him as if daring him to do anything at all.

"I'll really!" Jimmy pulled her waist to him and glared daggers at her. Her half ponytail swayed in graceful motion, as if continuing to mock him in the process. Cindy could not react and only managed to widen her eyes, she was more than sure she caught Jimmy looking at her quivering lips, she almost, ALMOST imagined him nearing his face to her...Suddenly, she felt something flaccid against her upper thigh and before anything else could happen, she pushed him and yelled.

"Get off of me! You're dripping wet!"

"Ouch! That hurt! Come back here! Vortex!"

Cindy left the bathroom in a hurry, leaving the poor brunet who fell on the wet bathroom floor.

In a different bathroom just oustide the couple's bedroom, Cindy quickly locked the door and threw up all that she could, she vomited and puked on the toilet, whilst trying too hard not to be loud so as not to attract any unwanted attention. Cindy breathed heavily and tried to catch her breath. She placed her palm on her stomach and carressed it. "When will this end?"

Afterwards, she washed her face and even scrubbed her lip area just to eliminate the stench of nauseating undigested food puke covered in blood.

When she finally went out, Jimmy was there to question her.

"Did you just...vomit?"

"Yeah, I'm done, let's go to bed. I'm sleepy." Cindy walked past him and wiped the remaining waterdrops off her mouth.

Jimmy pulled her back to face him. He cornered her against the bathroom door. Cindy thanked the gods her nervousness was (hopefully) unbeknownst to Jimmy.

"Are you sick? Or perhaps not feeling well?"

Cindy slightly widened her eyes in unintended surprise. "What?" She managed to fake a genuine sounding laugh. "What makes you think THAT? No! I just kind of ate something bad, or maybe indigestion, I don't know. But you're just overreacting."

She pushed her way to enter their bedroom, sighing a relief.

"Okay..." Jimmy was not completely convinced with the blonde's amswer, though.

Cindy pulled her cotton pyjama bottom before positioning herself comfortably on the left side of the bed.

"By the way, Macy's school has an upcoming family day event. Obviously, by the name itself, it's something that requires even a makeshift dad to be present. Please don't ditch her like what you do to some people." Cindy spoke with a derisive tone

Jimmy stopped fixing his own comforter. "Why are you bringing that up again?"

Cindy lifted her piercing green eyes from the book she was reading. She smiled innocently, "Umm did I say anything?"

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and quietly lied down on his coir mattress on the floor. "As if!" He grumbled to himself.

"It's a fake union! I'm telling you it is!"

The next morning in the automotive center, it was an unusual and unpleasant setting. Adam was holding a nearly drunk Belle to keep her standing steadily. She couldn't on her own feet.

"Did you just drink alcohol early in the morning? What has gotten into you? Belle you stink!" Adam screeched and used his remaining free hand to cover his nose.

"Fake marriage! Jimmy's in a fake marriage! I have to save him from that undeserving woman!" Her cheeks continued to grow red and her eyes found it hard to stay open.

"Can you keep quiet?" Adam covered Belle's mouth who was also already nauseaous.

She harshly pulled the lad's hand away, "Adam! Why are you doing this to me? Get off or I'll m-ff!"

Suddenly, somebody on the phone entered the room. "Well yes, that is technically true but on the other hand, we also need to develop more innovative test procedures for the new model to ensure engine competence. And please also don't forget to list down the vehicle behaviour, its components, mechanics, and engine, that we could and should anticipate in the vehicular development manufacturing stage. I think that will be all for now, okay, thanks, bye." He put down the phone.

"What's going on here?" All Jimmy was able to inhale was the nauseating stench of alcohol and pieces of barbecue flavoured chips and crisps scattered on the room's floor.

"I don't know with this crazy woman, James, she just showed up to work like this! She kept on sputtering nonsense stuff like you entered a fake union with a woman you don't seem to know blah blah, I completely have no idea what she's talking about!".

"Belle!" Jimmy called out while maintaining a distance from the lady.

Belle who was already about to fall asleep, after seeing Jimmy, her face brightened and she straightened herself up.

"Are you...hahaha!...here to see me?"

"Of course I have to be here, I have to work! Belle why are you like this?" Jimmy turned around to get some lemon tea from the pantry cabinet for her.

"Belle! Wo-oh no! Jimmy! She fell!"

* * *

After a few hours...

Sheen had once again showed up in his friend's workplace without prior notice during the busiest hour.

"Sheen why of all the time that you can go here, you chose this hour? You know I'm very busy!"

"I love the food here! Isn't it nice to work here? You get free food! Hey, do you still have some of those lychee coffee jelly? You mind giving me some?"

"Tell me, what did you want to see me here for?" The brunet kept on checking his watch while Sheen continued to seem indifferent.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to invite you and Cindy to my ventriloquy show later in the nearby comedy bar."

"Yeah, we'll be there of course."

"Thanks Jim. I've already reserved a table for us four already! Too bad Carl can't come."

"Well you know he always can't come, he's busy doing who knows what. Where were you for the past few years? I'm sure we'll get to see him one of these days..." Jimmy finished his coffee and threw the paper cup in the trash bin sitting next to him.

"Yeah I hope so..."

"Say Jimmy, speaking of red-heads, where's the girl who always chases you whenever I'm here? Like the slim, a little older than you one? I think her name's Bett-Belle! Where is she?"

Jimmy sighed, he was tired from dealing with that single woman for the day. "Why do you even want to know?"

"Did something happen?" Sheen asked, concerned.

"I asked Adam to bring her home first, she seemed to be a little bit...unstable so I had to send her home."

"That's funny, I always thought she really was whenever I saw her here, oh well! Thanks for the coffee Jim! Guess I'll see ya later."

Comedy Bar

"Cindy! Jimmy! Here!" Libby stood up from her seat to welcome the two.

"The show's starting in a bit so the lights are already out, I hope you guys don't mind!" They sat down around the table and Libby took a sip from her iced lemonade.

"Here's the menu, order anything you want, it's on us!" Libby grabbed the menu book and handed it to Cindy and Jimmy.

"Thanks! But it's fine! We can pay for ours, Libs," Cindy smiled and took the menu.

Libby watched the stage light up as the hosts of the night started walking up to the stage.

"What do you want to eat?" Jimmy asked Cindy a bit loudly, there was a lot of howling and crowd cheering from around them.

"Anything, I'm not really hungry." Cindy showed no appetite and was quite uninterested in the food that was pictured on the menu, for Jimmy though, it all looked appetizing.

"Come on Cindy, you haven't been eating properly for how long now..." Jimmy was a bit worried about Cindy's health at this point, she had no appetite at all and all she consumes (possibly) all day during the past few days is water and sometimes, apple juice. And the fact that she just ejected food matter twice in a week didn't help in Jimmy's growing concern (or suspicion?) for the lass.

"Just order what you want, I'll just get from that."

"Sure?"

"Shh! Sheen's starting!" Cindy used her index finger to hush Jimmy while not looking away from the stage. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Okay."

Jimmy called a waiter and placed his order. He then shifted his gaze to his friend who was already performing on stage. During their elementary and middle school days, whenever someone laughed involving Sheen, it was always at him, and not because of him. Now, Jimmy felt happy and satisfied for his friend, he was no longer being made fun of, instead, he's the one who makes fun of people now...or is it his dummy? Well, it doesn't really matter now, as long as he can make people happy, which has been, according to Libby, his "longtime dream".

"Hey girl," Libby spoke to Cindy while maintaining her gaze at the stage.

"Yeah?"

"You seem to be losing weight, you're a lot thinner than when I last saw you. Are you under stress?" Libby asked.

"I'm not! I'm just not eating much these days."

"But you're okay. Right?" Libby glanced at Cindy who was intently looking back at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Cindy couldn't brush off the growing weight on her chest, one, because she was lying to her only girl friend, and second, she knew her symptoms were starting to show and her overall physical figure was starting to change, and it's becoming noticeable for the people around her, she laughed a bit instead.

Libby faced Cindy. "Promise me that if ever something happens, like anything in like anytime, you're gonna IMMEDIATELY call me or contact me in anyway."

"You're just being para-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise!"

"Good. Now enjoy the show!"

"Of course I will."

"Guys, I'm just going to the comfort room, be right back." They heard Jimmy say and walk away.

"Uhh Libby, can I ask you something?" Cindy made sure Jimmy was far away from them before she hesitantly spoke.

"Sure, girl, anything."

"How did you know that the "love of your life" was already...Sheen when the two of you are so different and seem to be far from each other?"

"Well, you just feel it. There comes a point in your life wherein you're like, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with this person.' Something like that. Why?" Libby took a sip from her lemonade and faced her best friend, she felt that this conversation would be a little longer than expected.

"Nothing, I think I'm just constantly amazed by how you and Sheen are so happily...married. Well are you happy?" Cindy asked...just to make sure.

"Heck yes I am! I'm having the time of my life with Sheen! I'm happiest whenever I'm eith him!"

"I can see that, but, didn't you guys break up before? What's up with that?"

"Oh yeah, that time was sooo dark for us two, especially for our relationship, but you know, past is past. You gotta move on, accept the imperfections of the love of your life and carry on. If you have to live the rest of your life with that person, you have to be ready to accept everything and anything that is... you know? Him. You can't say you love a person if what you only love about them is their uniqueness, their appearance, or their intelligence, or wealth. If it only involves the good parts, then that's not love, that's something else."

"But didn't that breakup hurt you so bad?"

"Yeah it did, it most definitely did. But loving another is supposed to hurt so your love can be worth everything, you wouldn't easily allow yourself to lose the person you love if you were hurt for or because of them. Mind you, I'm not saying be hurt BY them, but be hurt FOR them, for me that's real love, Cinds."

"But isn't that stupidity? Getting hurt for someone else's sake? It's like jumping a bullet when you can hit a bullet with another! Cu'z you know, you're unhappy, doesn't that mean no love?" Cindy exclaimed.

"Well, look at it like this, if the person has the power to make you feel unhappy, or worried or anything, then that only means that person has an effect on you, and he can occupy your mind, why? Because you feel strong emotions for them. Get it? We're like doing circular reasoning here Cindy!"

"I'm sorry! But it's just that I thought imperfections can flaw or cause severe damage to a relationship."

"Not if you treat them as the "special quirks" of yours! Meaning, your respective imperfections can be the things that can define your relationship and you can even use them to build a stronger bond! Because with imperfections, you'll have to make sacrifices, the both of you. That right there, is love, darling. So can we stop talking about this and watch the show?"

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?"

"Your dear wife here has been ask- Ouch! Cindy! What did you do that for?!" Cindy pinched Libby for almost tattle telling.

"Why on earth would you tell him what we just talked about?!" Cindy mouthed. She glared at Libby.

Libby just rolled her eyes in reply. "Okay fine, me no tell, I get it. But girl I just wanted to tell ya that if you think someone is not worthy of your love, then that only means you don't love that person hard enough. But if you use other people for your own selfishness and use love as an excuse, then you're absolutely not worthy of that person WHO'S WILLING TO BE USED BY YOU's love."

Cindy thought about this. Was she using anyone to love another?

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late-but-not-too-late update. Here's chapter 11! It's super late at night so I guess I'll just have to check the grammar and sentence construction tomorrow... Thanks for all the support though I know I'm not a really skilled writer! Hahah anyway, of course reviews and criticism are welcomed as always. And just want to tell y'all that judging from my writing style, outline and stuff, this story might reach until chapter 25-30. We'll be together for a while friends! I also wanted to tell you guys that I can't write a chapter in more than one seating, I think that's the reason why I take long because I need a lot of hours just to write a single chapter and I want to finish it in one seating or max. is two. Thought I just had to share that, I hope that helps to make the story sound more flowy though! I think that's all for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. And by the way, English isn't my first language. :) slightly filler chapter

* * *

Ten years ago

It was the lowest point of Jimmy Neutron's life. Everything seemed so complicated, so baffling and so perplexing... But was it really?

Two visitors came in the viewing room where Jimmy was in at twelve in the morning. They went up to Jimmy and his father to say something only them could hear. Jimmy was tired and weary, he's been staying in the funeral parlor for who knows how long now. He would have dozed off already if not for the unknown man who entered the room only to pass him a note. Jimmy looked at the man for a second and accepted the piece of paper he was holding. He opened the note as soon as the man had left.

 _I'll cheer for you wherever you are. I know that you would accomplish things that nobody could ever, it's my pleasure to have met someone like you._

The second he laid his eyes on the neatly folded piece of paper, Jimmy knew it was her. Cindy Vortex. Who else could it be? He instantly ran out of the wake room to search for the blonde in the small parlor. Maybe she was outside, maybe she was waiting, he thought. Jimmy had searched everywhere but deep down, he already knew that she was not _there_ anymore. He left the parlor whilst not knowing where he was to go.

"Hey! Jimmy! Where are you going? How can you leave now?!" Jimmy heard screams from the back but did not turn around.

"Are you the only one who's sad? Your dad's also grieving! Hey Jimbo! Can't you be by your mother's side when she passed? Falling for that woman like an idiot...Jimmy come back here!" The rest of his father's words became a blur as he started to walk briskly away from him.

Before he realized, he was already in the university's bleachers. A lot of painful memories came to him and clouded his mind when he did.

* * *

" _Let's get married," James Neutron muttered with confidence, though almost inaudible._

 _Cindy stood up from her place beside the male, "What are you saying? You know I'm going to study abroad!" Cindy, who was still in her stained medical white coat, hollered irritatedly. She put her arms on her waist signifying she was under stress for the nth time that day._

" _That's why we have to get married now!" Jimmy yelled back._

" _Is this really how you planned to propose to me?" Cindy Vortex faced the genius with her glower._

 _Jimmy Neutron gulped and looked away. He smelled the moist and piercingly grassy air of the university's field as he breathed deeply._

" _I can't do this, not with you," Cindy finally spoke after a minute of silence._

* * *

" _I did something wrong. I lied." By this time, Jimmy was already wondering why all of his and Cindy's confrontations always happen in the university's field._

 _Cindy only looked at him._

" _When I said that it wouldn't matter even if you left, I lied. So please don't go. Please? You'll have another chance to study abroad! Besides, why do you even need to go far, there's Columbia, Johns Hopkins, and MIT, and..."_

 _It was typical of Cindy to cut someone off when speaking._

" _There is no chance because we're over. We are done." Cindy started to walk away though Jimmy was still a bit hopeful._

" _Mom is sick...really sick. Let's get married, once we marry..." Cindy faced him,_

" _Can't you knock some sense into that big brain of yours? I can't be with you! Because I can't imagine a bright future with you where we're both living the lives that we dream of! I'm not a hundred percent sure if I want to be with you! Don't you get it?!" Cindy was breathing deeply, she was on the verge of tears out of frustration and anger._

" _Why one hundred? Why does it have to be one hundred percent for you all the time?! There is no such thing as 100 percent because everything has variables and there are traps no matter what!"_

" _I know that! But I don't want to talk to you about this anymore! I-" It was Jimmy's turn to cut her mid-sentence._

" _But news flash! You don't have the exclusive right to belittle my feelings for you just because I love you 100 percent Cindy! No variables, no what-ifs, no anything, just perfect 100!"_

" _Well...Then what should I do?" Cindy shook her head. "I don't feel the same."_

 _She finally walked away from the brunet while he was left completely speechless._

The words still haunted him as he was walking in the university field. Whenever he thought about them, Jimmy found it difficult to comprehend why, even after more than a decade, Cindy still did not feel the same as him. Was he lacking in her eyes? But even someone so idiotic would be able to tell she was perfect in his. It was him who became crazy about her, and not the other way around, it's not what people thought will happen.

Jimmy realized there's actually nothing complicated about his day. There were only two simple truths that he can never hide from anymore. One, his mother had died. Two, Cindy Vortex, the only girl he has ever learned to love, had already left him for good.

* * *

Present Time

It was dismissal time in Macy's school. Cindy is the one who was supposed to pick her up that day. She was patiently waiting for her mother in the wooden rocking horse of the school's playground. When she had caught a sight of her two classmates, a boy and a girl, holding hands, she sighed.

"Well, people say love is hard." Macy said to herself. She did not move her eyes from them. She couldn't look away. She sighed once more, "Danika Dean, I envy you so."

 _Flashback_

 _It was homeroom period. The class was changing seating arrangements for the term. Everybody had a seatmate already, only Macy and Danika had no one. They sat on two adjacent tables while each desk was actually made for two students. Suddenly, someone entered the classroom and he was exhaling heavily from running._

" _Were you able to catch her?" The teacher present inquired._

" _Yes Miss, I was able to return to her her belongings."_

" _Good job Ethan! Right, we changed our seating arrangement today for our homeroom. The remaining empty seat is..." The teacher scanned the whole room for empty seats where the boy could settle._

" _Isn't there a special seat for the class president?" One of the students pointed out._

" _That's right! There is one!" All the other kids in the classroom agreed. Danika and Macy stayed stiff in their seats._

 _The teacher smiled pleasantly before saying he could sit wherever he wanted. Ethan smiled sheepishly. He sauntered down the room's center aisle and stopped right in the middle of Macy and Danika. Macy already pulled the seat beside her for him, but sadly, he went the other way. The entire class tease the two while Macy puts on a sour face._

 _End of Flashback_

"Argh! I get so annoyed whenever I think about it! Why did I have to pull the freaking chair? I'm such a feeler! It's not like he would choose me over that Danika who's sooo perfect!" Macy sarcastically said.

"Hey darling!" The familiar call from the back made Macy to turn around.

"Hey mom."

"Why so sad?" Cindy knelt on one knee to properly face the child.

"Nothing, I just fee like a complete loser today. You remember the boy I was talking to you about? The one I utterly hate? Well it's just a crush but then it hurts to know he doesn't like me back."

"Well how are you so sure he doesn't like you?"

Macy held Cindy's face and made her look at the two walking together and holding hands. "He can't even look back at me. Ha! As if I care! Nevermind mom let's not talk about this. I'm over it." Macy stood up and proceeded to walking towards the car. Cindy followed her.

"So, you're over it but not over him?" Cindy teased.

"Mom!"

"I was just kidding!" Cindy continued to giggle at her silly daughter.

* * *

"Did you guys fight again? Seeing how you're buying a cartful of candies first thing in the morning."

"Jimmy! I got drunk yesterday and then got in trouble. Libby thinks I'm cheating on her! But you know I can never ever do that, RIGHT?!" Sheen let out a strangulated cry.

"You know at times like this, I really envy you, Jimmy. I mean you're still kind of living a single life because you're not technically married and it's not like Cindy's kid is really yours, right? So...yeah."

Jimmy didn't say anything. Sheen is then touched by the sight of a happy couple who was pushing together a grocery cart where their little kid was sitting. "But still, don't you get a little jealous when you see things like that?" Sheen remarked pointing the family with his eyes.

"Why would I be? Do you know how bad it is for the kid's joints and growth pushing him in the cart like that? It disgusts me! I would never do that to my own daughter!"

"Methinks you're being too possessive, no?" Sheen wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"I'm not! I'm just stating a fact!"

* * *

Later that day, Jimmy was alone in the apartment when the doorbell rang. He got the door and was surprised to see both Cindy and Macy drenched in water. They entered the unit and Macy went directly to her room to bathe quickly.

"What happened?"

Cindy put down her bag and prepared a hot cup of coffee for herself. "Will you believe me if I told you we were stalking her boy?"

"What? What in the world..." Jimmy was confused.

"She was...I don't even know. She wanted to see where they were going. The boy and the girl. So we went to the town playground and then the nearby pizza shop but then the sprinkler near where we were staying suddenly spurted out water and it was hard for us to leave without being noticed."

Jimmy handed a small towel to Cindy to wipe her. "Thanks, I just know that the girl looks a bit Hispanic and the little boy is-"

"She's not, and can we please stop talking about this?" Macy positioned herself comfortably in the sofa and turned on the TV. Cindy stood up from the dining table and walked towards her room.

"Ethan Hardrict and Danika Dean are part of my past. From this moment on, I've got absolutely nothing to do with them. No one can say otherwise. I'm gonna watch TV instead."

Both Cindy and Jimmy stopped what they were doing and turned to look at each other. "Dean?" They mouthed.

"No way! There could be 20,000 more people here who have the same name as him." Jimmy thought.

Could it be? Nick Dean couldn't possibly enter their lives again.

* * *

hello friends! Here I am with the chapter 12, the first part of this chapter explains Jimmy's initial bitterness and rejection of Cindy in chapter 4 (but right that was cleared up by the unopened voicemail that Cindy sent to Jimmy that's why he accepted) and Jimmy's POV in chapter 10 so you might want to check those again. I kind of updated chapter 1 and made some minor modifications and added some impt lines at the end you might also want to check that out. I think that's all for now. Zaì jiàn!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own JN. I wanted to update already and publish a chapter but then I had to divide them into two parts because I'm running out of time. The second part of this chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Thanks for the support!

* * *

"Oh, really? Well I guess we can't do anything about it, then. Thanks Adam." Cindy ended the ongoing call and rumbled to herself.

Cindy POV

Well, he's reverting to his own selfish and ditcher self again. What was I even thinking? Did I really expect that he would actually go to Macy's family day celebration today? I reminded him countless of times and he gives us this. _Whatever this is!_ Okay, let's say he's the makeshift and temporary and whatnot father, that's what he knows, but he promised. I know Jimmy doesn't break his promises to anyone. I even told Macy that he _does_ keep his word! He could've just said that he would _try_ to follow but no! Obviously, he would use work as an excuse again to get away from this set-up! Why am I even surprised?

End of POV

Cindy pretended to look at something on her phone's screen as a futile attempt to mask her dismay from her daughter.

"Is he not coming?" Macy casually asked.

Cindy was silent for a moment. "I don't think he will," she answered.

Macy was doing the triangle pose for the next game and shrugged indifferently. "It's okay, It doesn't really matter." She continued to stretch her body, not knowing what more to say. In all honesty, she even didn't know what to feel. There was a tiny bit of disappointment in her that she didn't want to acknowledge. Maybe she'd gotten used to Jimmy's existence in her and Cindy's lives. The few weeks she'd spent living with him, his mere presence was actually pleasant. Why was she so disagreeable with him in the first place? He helped her find Philia back, he ran around her school stupidly just to give her her training bag, and he would tolerate her every time she burst and he never ridiculed her love drama, unlike other adults did. Macy also often witnessed how Jimmy cared for her own mom. Even if the latter never noticed. " _What is it exactly that they had in the past?"_ She often wondered. She actually found their bickering quite endearing and cute. She remembered that one night they got home so late and he was carrying a drunken Cindy on his back. That was also the night she met Jimmy's father, another member of her new makeshift family. Hugh Neutron was amusing for her. Not in the I-want-to-make-fun-of-you kind of way, but more of in a You-seem-to-be-a-learned-person kind of way. During that night, Hugh Neutron told her all sorts of stories about his addiction to ducks and pies, his own son and his late wife. And when Macy found out that Jimmy actually blames himself for the death of his own mother, she couldn't help but soften her feelings for the brunet. She was confused as to how it happened though. What is it that went wrong? Was Jimmy Neutron also one to wreak havoc in his town, like her _real_ dad? Macy wanted to ask questions but figured they would have to be reserved for another time. Overall, she had to admit, Jimmy entering their lives wasn't as bad as it seemed to be at first. Macy was glad there was somebody else who could be by her mother's side. All her life, all she cared for was Cindy. They were only two in their family, and she wanted to be the best daughter she could ever be. Perhaps one thing that also contributed to her unyielding personality is the absence of a father figure in her life. Consciously or subconsciously, she wanted her mother to be able to lean on someone, even if that person had to be her. And now that they had Jimmy Neutron in their lives, Macy felt she could lean on somebody else herself, that she could depend on somebody besides her mother. She actually started feeling secure and safe. There's a catch though, she remembered. _"Oh yeah, it's only for three months."_ Then that means she shouldn't get used to it, right? _"Well then…"_

So the brunette whether she admitted it or not, was disappointed, period. She expected as well like her mother, but is there anything she could do? She understood that work is work. People need to work to earn money and to supply for their family, right? But _right now,_ what she actually longs for is the warmth only a father figure can give.

"Calling all the sons and daughters! Sons and daughters of Group 5! Again, sons and daughters of group number 5, your next game is in 2 minutes. Please proceed to the intermediate field. Thank you!" The megaphones that surrounded the school brought Macy back to reality and she ran as fast as she could to the field. Cindy eyed her from their spot and was curious herself of what the child was thinking about. Macy was never that quiet when she did her stretching. She would either hum or whistle, so what is it that she was intently occupied with? If it was the matter with Neutron, she would actually feel relieved. That would mean she's already warming up to him. So when it's time for her to go-

"Cindyyyy!"

Cindy's thought was interrupted by someone piercingly yelling out her name. She stood up from the picnic mat and looked back.

"Henry?! What are you even doing here?" Cindy curled her eyebrows, genuinely annoyed. The persistent young lad faced her and handed her

"A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS! JUST FOR YOU! Because you're vibrant and radiant, and AND YOU'RE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

Cindy examined the red yellow roses and purple and orange chrysanthemums in the bouquet. She reverted her gaze at the oblivious pretty boy.

"Are you in your right mind? Did you just come here to humiliate me _again?_ This is a family day in school, in SCHOOL! And of all the places you can go to to embarrass me in public again, you made it here. Unbelievable! How many times have I told you that it can't be you? Henry! You're really starting to get on my nerves!"

Henry lowered his arms that were still holding the flowers and fell silent. Oh he was used to this! He was an expert in handling the mighty, stone-hearted Cindy Vortex! If he'd done it in the past, what can possibly go wrong now? And what exactly is wrong with declaring one's love for someone?

"What? I just wanted to surprise you! I saw your monthly calendar at work and you know, things happened. Realizations dawned on me." Henry jokingly said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Cindy crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Really!"

"Just get outta here!" Cindy started pushing him violently.

* * *

"There it is! The finish line! I'm almost there! Almost! I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" The next game was a 250-foot dash race. And being one of the school's top tracker, it was easy peasy for her to be the first in place. In a matter of seconds, Macy felt the long red ribbon rip against her abdominal area. "And there we have it! Macy Vortex is finishing first place for our second 250-foot dash race for this year's family day! Where have all the other runners gone to?" the girl announcer had remarked. Macy smiled with delight and glanced at her and Cindy's spot. Cindy was looking back at her with eyes beaming gleefully. Macy ran back towards Cindy. She gave the girl a bottle of water and Macy chugged from it happily. "I won first place again!"

"You're good at everything you set your eyes on, sweetie!" Cindy smiled willfully. "I'm proud of you." Macy grinned.

* * *

Automobile Company

"What even were you thinking Jimmy?!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Jim that was a freaking executive's limousine! What were you actually thinking when you decided to just remove and replace the effing disk brake without even knowing if what you're gonna put will work?! I've never been this stressed since my last engineering course, JUST WHY did you do that?! You almost had the both of us killed!"

"Can you please calm down for a minute Adam? It's done, and unsurprisingly, we're still here breathing normally as how normal human beings do. So can you please stop exaggerating? I'm already running late, I still have to go somewhere." Jimmy quickly stood up from his office chair and got his car key and phone.

"Uh, well, about that…" Adam nervously spoke.

Jimmy looked at his friend. He's not feeling good about this.

"What? What's the matter?" He raised his eyebrows and waited patiently for an answer.

"Cindy kind of called andshewasaskingwhere youwere…then I kind of said that youwouldn'tbeableto…ugh…catchuptothem so…then…ugh…she'smad…at least I think so…o!"

Jimmy widened his eyes. "Holy headlights…" He folded his lips inward and struggled to calm himself. He blinked repeatedly. He clenched his teeth and said in between grits, "You actually told her I wasn't coming… _Do you know just how much nagging that can cause me?_ That single statement of yours will bring about thousands of arguments from ten years ago! I currently don't have the mind power and strength to deal with another problem, let alone with a woman. Adam, _just why."_

Adam smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know what to say! Plus, Mr. Malord was with me when I was talking to her, I was put under pressure! You know you better go there instead of reasoning here with me okay? It's better this way! At least she's not expecting you, but hey you're coming to her now right?"

"We'll talk about this some other time." Jimmy rolled his eyes and swiftly ran from the building.

* * *

"Attention everyone! We hope you're enjoying your family picnics and having a great time with your loved ones! The last game will start in 5 minutes. Again, that is, the last game for this year's family day will commence in exactly 5 minutes. Thank you and have a great day ahead!" The wall megaphones sounded again and a special task was handed to each child by the facilitator.

Macy, Cindy and Henry were all sitting on the grass together when Macy opened the pink envelope and read.

 _Capture a flag with a family member_

Macy stood up and eagerly pulled Henry's arm. "Come on, come with me! It's the last game Henry!"

Henry was shocked. He knew he lacked physical skill and endurance, he isn't the type who could read other people's strategies, either! But he couldn't say no, this was his chance to impress Macy, his future stepdaughter! No! He had to grab this opportunity before even anyone snatches it away from him! Before he knew it, the two of them were already positioned in front of a red and yellow tower slide. He looked up at the intimidating, haunting inflatable and didn't say anything.

"We're gonna win right? Because with you and me, who can beat us even?" Macy swankered. Henry just smiled assuringly.

"Says who?"

Macy looked around to locate the familiar voice. She saw the blue-eyed brunet she forgot she's been missing the whole day.

"Mr. Neutron? I thought you'd never come! I mean- what are you doing here?!"

* * *

Up next: Nick Dean is back again?

Note: I hope Macy's thoughts aren't a shocker to you guys, I've hinted in previous chapters as early as chapter 7 that Macy _is actually_ kind of...maybe a bit...fond of Jimmy. heh


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. I know I promised you, something just came up and I know that's not really an excuse but— " Jimmy tried to explain but he was interrupted by Macy.

"Nevermind that, mom said you wouldn't go...But I knew you'd come!"

"Too bad I didn't come in time to join you for the final game."

"Uhh, well just cheer for us then!"

Jimmy smiled, "Of course I will."

"I think we're starting," Henry remarked.

"Good luck!"

"On your mark, get set...GO!"

The children cheerfully pushed their moms, dads, brothers, and sisters so they could get a headstart. They have to climb on the slippery inflatable and claim a small red flag on top. Henry found it difficult to find his grip on the inflatable and kept on gliding down the slide as he was wearing smooth-soled shoes. His mind was also preoccupied, he was trying very hard to hide his lack of skill in physically challenging things as well.

"Henry hurry up! We're losing! There's only three flags left!"

Henry sensed Macy's frustration and no, he wouldn't let himself be humiliated in front of her. Suddenly a tall, leggy man dressed in khaki pants zoomed towards him and pushed him down the grassy floor.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt...Henry are you okay though?" Macy couldn't leave her position, they weren't allowed to assist their family member in any way.

Henry groaned from pain. "I'm okay! And who was that?" He was still recovering from his fall. He grasped the side of his head.

"It's Jimmy! And he's got a flag!" Macy exclaimed.

Jimmy effortlessly skidded down the slide and took a hold of Macy's hand, the flag continuously waving as they ran together.

"They're gaining on us!" Macy remarked as she looked back. She spotted four more teams scurrying almost past them and if the others catch up, they would definitely lose.

Jimmy looked back. He lifted Macy and put her on the back of his shoulder. "Ohh this is fun, and much faster!"

"Almost there!" Jimmy sprinted towards the finish line. He finally felt the ribbon brush against his shirt and they finished second. Jimmy was panting, he didn't know where he got the sudden strength and endurance. Perhaps the sight of losing, his natural competitiveness, or even Henry's klutziness brought about it.

"And we have Macy Vortex and her...err, family member finishing in second place! Great job!"

Macy watched the others arrive at the finish line one by one as Jimmy put her down.

"Good job everyone! We hope you all enjoyed the last game of this year's family day! See you all in awarding, that will be in the gym at 6:30. Again, awarding will take place in the gymnasium at exactly 6:30. Thank you!"

Henry, Jimmy, and Macy finally went back to their spot. Cindy was completely surprised to see Jimmy with the two. She smiled to herself.

"Did you see us mom? Did you see us? Did you see us? I thought we were gonna lose, but Mr. Neutron ran so fast we actually got second! Second doesn't seem that bad anymore! And I heard the prize for the second placer is actually nicer than the first. I'm really hoping it's a bicycle, I always tell you that I've always wanted a bike right?" Macy beamed gleefully.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait 'till awarding," Cindy smiled back. She glanced at Jimmy and saw him looking at her. They awkwardly looked away. At the sight of them, Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, why don't we two play in the playground or field first, sounds good?" Henry suggested to Macy.

She discreetly looked at her mother and Jimmy, seeking their approval. Cindy nodded.

When the two left, Cindy sensed Jimmy was expecting her to say something. She picked up the picnic mat and started folding it. "I thought you weren't coming," she started.

"An emergency came up at work, I'm sorry. Let me help you with that." Jimmy was going to get the mat from Cindy when she stopped folding and finally looked at him. She was about to say something when she noticed someone terribly familiar in the back. She frowned in shock and dismay. Jimmy followed her stare and looked behind him.

"Well, well, if it itsn't Neutron and Vortex. I din't expect to see you guys here."

Cindy's eyes diverted to Jimmy and she saw him clenching his one fist, his eyes fixated on the man that just appeared out of nowhere. They forgot Macy mentioned someone named Danika Dean in her class, and the possibility that Nick could be nearby.

"Nick." Jimmy's eyes turned into narrow slits, fueled with annoyance and impatience. They forgot Macy mentioned someone named Danika Dean in her class, and the possibility that Nick could be nearby.

Nick inored him. He faced Cindy. "Is he the new father?" He gestured at the brunet.

Jimmy widened his eyes. He turned towards Cindy and she caught a glance of his piercing eyes. "You've done this before?"

Nick smirked. Considering that Jimmy knew he is the biological father of the child, he felt angered and exasperated by the remark. He felt insignificant, like some sort of a second choice, a back-up.

"No! I've never!" Cindy, seeing how Jimmy was easily affected by Dean's presence, was very careful with her words.

"I mean, you're a single mother right?"

Cindy's eyebrows curled in irritation.

"What are you trying to say Nick? That I can't provide for my own daughter?" Cindy retorted defensively.

Nick ignored her. "Although, I must say they look very much alike, don't you think so too, Cindy?" He turned to glance at Macy, who was still in the open field.

"Well I believe that's actually how it's supposed to be. Like father, like daughter." Jimmy gulped before continuing. "My blood runs in her bloodstream."

"Oh really? It's not like you three are real!" Nick scoffed. "I know you two, you would do everything just to create a perfect image of everything in your lives even if you know you can't."

Jimmy was about to say something back, when Cindy butted in. "Jimmy it's fine. He doesn't know anything. Nick cut it out! Jimmy let's go." Cindy pulled him away from the ebony-haired Latino. Jimmy glared at Nick before he was completely pulled away from him. "I'm warning you Dean, stay away from them." He muttered between clenched teeth. He then took a deep breath.

Nick pursed his mouth in a smug smile.

* * *

"Where's Macy? And that Henry guy?" Jimmy attempted to lighten the mood. He looked around, when he suddenly felt Cindy's hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I really appreciate what you did earlier."

"That was nothing. You know it's just the old Nick being a douche once again. I didn't expect to see him here, though. I thought it was very unlikely."

"Not just...that. You know, you coming here, trying to catch up and all. It's been a long time since I've seen Macy laugh like that." Cindy smiled and she continued folding the checkered picnic mat.

Jimmy was taken aback. He thought Cindy would burst once she saw him. But she's doing quite the opposite. Maybe Macy's right. Maybe Cindy has really changed. She didn't even nag him or reprimand him for his actions! Will that day even come again? Maybe he didn't know her completely. Even if he has already spent most of his lifetime with the blonde, surely after ten years, there would be moments when he would feel distant from her. And this is one of those moments.

He smiled back before speaking again. "You know, I'm really not feeling that Henry kid. Why does he keep on chasing you? Doesn't he understand the meaning of the word 'no'?"

Cindy chuckled and placed the picnic mat on the ground. "It's fine, he knows his place. I've already told him that even if I were to get married again, it wouldn't be to him."

Upon hearing Cindy's statement, Jimmy's cheeks grew red. "Besides, whatever happens, I'll always be bound to you, Neutron, one way or another...if you don't already know." Jimmy, knowing the full meaning of Cindy's statement, grinned.

At the sight of the two constantly and awkwardly flirting with each other, Henry held Macy's hand and walked faster towards them.

"Oh, you're here now," Cindy noticed Macy sweating profusely. "Macy get a bottle of water in the basket, you can't stay dehydrated."

"Okay."

Cindy took the box of utensils. "Now I'm gonna put this in there—"

"I'll do it!"

"I can do it!"

Cindy looked at the two masculine hands in front of her, positioned as if wanting to seek her attention. She groaned, "Why don't you two help Macy clean up the trash and the basket instead?"

* * *

After awarding, they decided it was time for them to head home. It's been a long and tiring day for all of them. For Jimmy, especially.

"I'm coming with you!" Henry cried out.

"What? No way you're coming with us!"

"Please?!"

"Cindy tell him off! I want to go home!" Jimmy whined.

"I'm gonna tell you off if you don't stop whining." She faced Henry. "What is your problem? You've never been this stubborn!"

"I just want to be with you!"

"Oh, here he goes again." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Henry I think you should go home, we've already had a lot of fun today, maybe you can rest," Macy smiled half-heartedly.

"Such a lame pursuer." Jimmy mumbled under his breath.

Henry snorted.

* * *

Jimmy's Apartment

"You can wash up first, Macy and I are going to chat for a while." Jimmy nodded. He saw Macy limping subtly and took a mental note of it.

Bathroom

Jimmy POV

After all the happenings that have occurred, and the hints that I've dropped everywhere that yes, I know I'm his real and legitimate father, the real-est I can be, that yes, I try to initiate interaction with her now, why is Vortex still not saying anything?! It seems that she has no plans to do so anytime soon. Does she expect me to make the first move? To be the one to say "Oh yeah, I know you've been hiding something from me, intentionally. Oh yes, yes I know everything." Does she expect me to act just like that? I know that she's completely aware I'm not stupid. She can't manipulate me that easily. She can be adamant if she wants to, be vehement in keeping this set-up but Macy will eventually learn of the truth. The real truth. Why not do it now? If only I can do something or say something, anything even just a tiny, minuscule, and unnoticeable matter just to trigger Vortex. Damn it, this is vexing me! Ugh! I've got to think fast...

End of POV

Jimmy roughly brushed his teeth as he hatched a plan and formulated it in his head.

* * *

Hey guys here's the next chapter! I hope you got why Cindy said she would always be bound to Jimmy, one way or another. It's not because she was being OOC and being a sweety sweet character, of course she knows Jimmy is the biological dad in a way, that 'binds' her to him. And the Nick Dean has come! What troubles await the fragile family now that he's here? Will he even stir trouble? the next chapter will be a bit longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

The same night

It was getting tougher and tougher for Cindy to conceal everything that demanded of which. If she told Jimmy that the kid was his, his curiosity and suspicion as to why she only came back to him after ten long years would only increase until it reaches to a level too excruciating to even think about. After all, wasn't she the one who dumped him first? But she wouldn't deny it, she couldn't, Cindy had come to terms with her impending death, perhaps not completely, but she was getting there. The hardest part is figuring out how she'll crack the news. But then again, it's not like he can do anything. She had so little time to live, so little time to finish many things! It's difficult for her too! Why, Jimmy thinks he's the only one who has it hard?

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town and over many, many drinks, one certain red-head and a geeky doctor partake in their now becoming a monthly ritual of sulking...mourning their could-have-been loves.

"But I really want him!" The lass slammed her 14th glass of beer onto the wooden table and grabbed the shirt collar of the man sitting beside her. "Tell me, only a moron would think the two of us don't belong together!" she cried.

"Belle can you calm down for even just a sec? People are looking!" Adam whispered sharply and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her to her non-existent senses.

"I-I can fix his heart, Henry, doesn't he know that?"

Henry chugged his own glass of beer and sighed deeply. "Oh I'm sure he's aware of that very much."

Belle furrowed her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"What, you think he can't take a hint? I'm sure he can figure as much considering the amount of time you spend following him around all day."

Belle could only manage to garble her words.

* * *

The next day, Out-Patient Department

"She's faking it. If it was really tendonitis, it should be gone by now." Jimmy leaned against the table and crossed his arms.

"Her feet are hurt? It's your job to find out why," Cindy replied rather curtly. She didn't avert her gaze from the patient history she was reviewing for surgery.

"I told you, she's faking it to get out of running." Cindy finally looked up to the brunet.

"And what makes you think that? Don't you know how much Macy loves running?"

"Well there's not much she can do considering how you're bossing her around right?"

"Am not! I only want the best for her!"

"She only does it because she wants you to be proud of her! Don't be such a tiger mom!"

"What? And you think you're so great just because you've spent the last month driving her to school and-"

"I don't want to hear it. You know that's not what I'm trying to say."

"No I completely understand what you mean, you think the problem with her is stemming from an attitude problem of mine, so it's my fault she hasn't been going to training, it's my fault she's being forced into something she doesn't even want to do."

Jimmy was silent. It was exactly what he was thinking. Cindy stood up from her seat and walked to him.

"She needs you, Jimmy. Do you know that?" Cindy said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Forget it, if you're so great I'm certain you can figure it out all by yourself. And you're the doctor here. Not me. Isn't it I'll only be with you two for two more months? It's the last time I'm going to say this: I'm not her father, and I never will be. The fake can't suddenly turn into something real." Jimmy grabbed the door handle and turned to leave.

"Would you do the same thing if she were yours?"

Jimmy's grip on the door weakened, he bit his lip. His plan wasn't going smoothly. He turned to face her again.

"No, of course not…" He said almost as if to convince himself he was doing the right thing. "I-I would make sure she went to school, had friends, studied and trained well...But she isn't."

"Did you even try?" Cindy was at loss for words. "I can't entrust my daughter to someone with no sense of responsibility. And if you're wishing you wouldn't see another day with the two of us again, then maybe you got it."

Cindy rushed to open the door and left.

Jimmy sighed. What just happened? Did his perfect plan just backfire?

Jimmy left the hospital and contemplated over what the blonde had just said. Was he trying hard? Was this all he can do? Perhaps he didn't know her anymore, but she knew him more than he did so himself and now more than ever.

* * *

Automobile Company

"I always thought I only had peace and quiet when she left, Sheen." Jimmy gulped down his cup of coffee.

"You mean you fought."

"Basically, yes."

"You're not saying everything there is to it."

Jimmy attempted to change the subject. "I was just thinking, don't you sometimes miss the old days? You know when we had all the time to go to space and we didn't have to deal with all sorts of problematic situations like this. I never said I was in for this."

Sheen opened another bag of gummy bears and popped a handful. "Uh yes you did. I can't believe you didn't think of all of these when you said yes to Cindy, dude. And besides, what's wrong with now? I like my life now you know? With its widened focus, and believe it or not, you learn to appreciate even the bitter things Jimmy as time passes. If you don't think too much of something, it'll naturally end without needing human interference, Jim. Like Libby thinking I was having an affair? Psh! Easy! We talked it out, you know? You just have to be honest with-"

"Well it's Libby! Cindy's different!" Jimmy stated the seemingly obvious.

"Yeah, like totally different actually. I didn't think of that. But you gotta nip it from the bud, Jimmy. You have to work things out with her."

Jimmy smashed his coffee can and three it in the bin. "I know."

* * *

Later that day, Cindy went for another discrete check-up with Dr. Lily as she found herself suffering from migraine and bloody bowel more recently.

"I'm surprised it hasn't gotten any worse." Lily started.

"So I'm still good?"

"And by good you mean-"

"You know, people still won't know unless you tell them, that kind of good." Cindy could still afford to kid.

Lily shut her eyes for a moment as id wanting to ease out the burden all of this was bringing her. "Cindy, you can't hide it forever."

Cindy's smile had vanished from her face.

"I can."

"Until when? Until you die?"

Cindy cringed at the word. "They won't know. Nobody'll know because no one has to."

"The pain relievers can only work until a certain time, you should know that."

"I know that. I'll be dead by then."

"Don't joke anymore Cindy, I'm being serious."

"I am too."

"It's not like it."

Cindy smiled reassuringly at her associate. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Thanks again."

When Cindy left, Henry had started following her again to her car.

"Did Macy say anything?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About the wonderful time we all spent together last night!"

Cindy kept walking. "Are you done?"

"Are you going to her now? Are you picking her up?"

"Yea." Cindy opened her car door and settled herself and Henry followed. She started the engine.

"Doesn't the dad guy do that? Why, I bet he's not doing what he's supposed to do!"

"Henry cut it out."

"You know I'll never give up on Macy. Do I still have no chance?"

It seemed like it. When Cindy parked her car in front of the school, they spotted Jimmy in a very nerdy jersey waiting for Macy in one corner. He looked at his phone and seemed to type in a text, but decided against it. He put his phone back in his pocket.

"I knew he wouldn't give up that easily." Cindy said to herself as she continued to gaze from her window.

"What is he wearing? He looks tacky in it."

"I gave that to him many years ago as a gift. Looks like he never got rid of it." Henry could see an unwanted smile slowly forming on the corners of Cindy's lips. He sunk back to his seat and sighed with defeat.

Flashback

March 14 2005

In the university's gym benches sat 23 year olds Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex. They only wished they could stay together for however long the universe lives.

"Happy Pi Day!" Jimmy greeted and opened a glossy red box to reveal a cake in the shape of the pi symbol.

Cindy grinned. "You're such a nerd, Neutron. Nerdtron."

"But you love this nerd." Jimmy replied, incapable of containing the cheeky smile that was plastered in his face.

"Oh look who's talking now?"

Jimmy chuckled and pinched Cindy's cheek. Her green orbs never fails to captivate him.

"I got you a present too." Cindy bashfully handed him a small blue paper bag. He opened it and spotted a white shirt inside. It said: Love you till 3.14ternity.

"Wow, this might be the sweetest thing you've ever given me."

"So you don't like it."

Jimmy continued to chuckle. "Of course I love it. It's from you."

"You'll never get rid of it?" Cindy asked in a teasing matter.

"Never."

"You'd wear it?"

"I'd wear it now if you want me to. I'd wear it even to bed."

"Oh I bet you will."

End of Flashback

Present

Cindy went up to Jimmy and startled him with the sound of her heels approaching.

"I thought you said I was on my own. And what's with that?" Cindy eyed what he was wearing.

He played it off as there was nothing to wear.

"I was actually packing our bags already." Cindy joked.

"You're lying."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You can't do it." Jimmy smirked. He brought her close to him and whispered to her ear. "It affects our relationship as a real married couple, you know." Jimmy leered at her. Cindy widened her eyes in surprise. She playfully pulled away from him. They both broke into giggles as Henry watched from afar,despondent, but determined. He was going to tell Belle about this.

Just like that, they were undeniably amicable again. As if nothing had happened. Even married couples didn't possess the same amount of chemistry the had! No sorry's no other sugar-coated words were needed, it was their way and it worked perfectly. They knew each other well enough to know that. They had an unusual arrangement, or agreement, whatever it was called. But perhaps rekindling a lost love isn't so bad?

The bell rang and mobs of children stormed the empty school front. Macy walked unevenly and jogged towards them, her left heel was out of her shoe. She quickly tucked her foot in her shoe whilst coming towards them, making sure it was out of Cindy and Jimmy's sight.

They spotted her and came to her.

"Let's go?"

"Hey actually there's a good shawurma place nearby, you two want to grab a quick bite?" Cindy asked out of nowhere.

"Sure mom." Macy grabbed Cindy and Jimmy's hand as they walked away.

At that moment, nothing else seemed to matter to the two.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, of course the story is far from over but I just thought maybe I could end this chapter on a happy note and not too cliff-hangery as usual. Hmm the next chapter will have some major Hugh, Jimmy and fam vs. Nick moments. Is our makeshift family already doomed?

Also I have a number of term-long projects for school, I'll be back as soon as I can. Wish me luck !


	16. Chapter 16 AUTHOR'S UPDATE

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I know my last update was from February but school has been really toxic these past few weeks. But FORTUNATELY I will be having a week-long break starting from April 20. So expect the next update within that period. Thanks for all your support.

**A lot's gonna be happening in the next chapter, I'm also excited!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

It was a brand new day. The father and daughter had gone jogging early in the morning. Macy was shuffling along in a slow and reluctant jog behind Jimmy.

"Mom said you weren't the sportiest kid back in your days," Macy said in between breaths.

"I wasn't, and still not. If you'd wear your shoes properly I bet you can run miles faster than I do." Jimmy retorted.

It was true. He noticed how she tucked down the back of her left shoe so her heel was jutting out. Macy had told him the left shoe was a bit small, but the right fit just fine. Cindy doesn't need to know though. Peaceful quiet ensued.

When Macy stopped jogging and turned around. Jimmy noticed her steps fading into the distance and looked forward. "That's why." A girl the same age as Macy, sporting loose brunette curls and hazel brown eyes was also jogging to their direction. "Why is Danika here?! C'mon, other way!" Macy rushed to pull Jimmy away but he continued running to the Dean's direction. "What's the matter with you?" Jimmy chuckled. Suddenly, a tall Latino and a petite Caucasian lady followed Danika. Jimmy realized it was none other than Nick and his wife, Louisa. He immediately averted his gaze from them and followed Macy. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not avoiding them! Just..it's really difficult to deal with those people." Jimmy blustered.

"Tell me about it."

The two exchanged conspiratorial smiles.

* * *

The school bell rang for the last time that afternoon. It was time to go for the students. Many were rowdily running, pushing, and turning to get to the exit door. When Macy reached outside, she saw no one was there to pick her up. Then her phone beeped.

"Can we meet in the nearby park?" it read. It was a message from Danika and Macy didn't exactly know how to respond. She scanned the area for her but she was gone. What were they going to do there? Talk? About what?

Macy shrugged and replied, "Ok".

* * *

Park

Macy spotted Danika sitting on a swing. Danika showed a half-hearted smile and motioned Macy to sit down beside her. The Hispanic girl cleared her throat before speaking. "This is really awkward, but I called you so we can talk about us."

Macy looked at the girl beside her and furrowed her eyebrows. "What? What are you talking about?" She sighed and looked away. "I told you, you can have him. I was mad at first, maybe furious, but I'm not anymore. I don't care, I don't like him anymore."

"Why can't I believe you?"

"Because you don't want to. You think I'm as petty as you? You think you affect me so much and what you do? You know me better than that, Danika. You should know, of all people."

"Then why can't we be friends again?" Danika sounded exhausted, she's asked this many times but Macy would always shrug her off.

"Because it's not that easy, okay? I mean I'm trying to, but—"

"But what?"

Macy was silent. She was getting tired of this too.

"I miss my best friend, y'know?" Danika sounded genuine, and Macy didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"I know."

"Don't you do too?" Actually, Macy did miss her too.

"Who said you're my best friend?" Macy said sarcastically. Danika gasped, and then smiled a knowing smile. The Macy Vortex she's always known was back. They're back together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy was still in Macy's school, waiting. He's already called and messaged and missed call her but she wasn't answering any of his calls. Where could she be? He couldn't tell Cindy about this, he'll be dead! Jimmy had told Sheen, Libby, and Hugh about his situation and they all told him they would call him if they see her. Everything's going to be fine, Hugh said.

Macy and Danika continued to talk and even decided to stroll around the city. They have made up. In the growing twilight, they reminisced about their past friendships and exchanged warm, true smiles. Macy even joked about the many possible reasons why Ethan left her. They laughed in unison.

* * *

"I found her Jim! You know the fast food restaurant with a building construction beside it? They're here! They're here!"

"They're? Okay, thanks Dad. I'm coming now."

Jimmy sped to the location, not knowing what else to think except to berate himself.

On the other hand, Hugh spotted the girls now walking by the building site. It was darker now and it was more difficult to see them clearly. He looked up and saw many workmen moving dangerously tottering wooden beams, one of them even holding a concrete block. Isn't there an equipment designed to hold just that? "Hey! You guys! Up there!" Hugh pointed at the men, then at the children in front of him but no one was paying attention. Then a stack of beams crashed down. High-pitched screams echoed all over the place.

Across the street, Jimmy had seen what happened. Too far to make it, he got out of his crossover and ran to the site. He picked up a snapped wooden beam and hurled it. Danika and Macy approached him, but Dad was nowhere to be found. "Stay back! It's dangerous and unpredictable! There might be more—"

Jimmy was not able to finish as debris and loose stones continued to fall down. Macy held Danika back and stepped away from Jimmy. He removed the few remaining beams and saw Hugh barely conscious underneath them. If he hadn't come in time, it would have been Danika and Macy's broken bodies that would be seen under the beams. Hugh's forehead was injured, but he was relieved to see Jimmy. "Can't let the kids get hurt, right?" he said. Jimmy was speechless. Macy and Danika helped Hugh walk to Jimmy's crossover, which was now parked by the sidestreet. They rushed to the hospital.

* * *

In the hospital, Jimmy found out Cindy was performing surgery on a patient. That explained the patient history she was intensively reviewing yesterday. "Maybe it's better I didn't call her."

Danika had texted her own parents her whereabouts earlier and they were frantically searching for her around the hospital lobby, asking every staff they see about their daughter. They reached the third floor when they finally spotted her. Danika, Macy, and Jimmy were waiting for Hugh to come out of the treatment room. The doctor said he fractured his right shoulder. It was a good thing he only suffered from minor injuries considering the impact that was made by the wooden beams' fall.

Danika had a bandaged finger, a minor cut. But it was very evident that she was trembling from shock. Macy held her with another shaking hand. Jimmy noticed this and he kneeled in front of them to put his own hand over theirs. "It's over now."

Nick marched down to them and roughly pulled Jimmy off his stance.

"You! What did you do to my daughter?!"

"Dad, stop it. It's not their fault, it's mine." Danika tried to sound strong, but she was totally weak.

"How can it be your fault dear, when you're the one who's hurt?" Louisa responded. At least she was calm. She didn't know Jimmy Neutron as much as Nick Dean did.

Danika tried to tell her mother that Hugh, her best friend's grandfather was terribly hurt but only tears came out.

"This is calculated revenge! You targeted my daughter!" Nick raged.

"Why would I even do that Nick? I have nothing against you!" Jimmy defended.

"Don't you know? I can easily get you out of your job! One call, and you're out." Nick pursed his lips, his eyes burning with anger.

"What? I don't understand what your problem is."

"The problem is you, Neutron. I don't like you. One call Neutron, one call."

That's when it dawned to Jimmy. Whoever Nick Dean is now, he's much, much different from the Nick Dean of Lindbergh Elementary and Highschool. He was a VIP now, more so than Jimmy. He was a stockholder of the company Jimmy was working for. He's a dangerous enemy now. How did he do it? Maybe no one will ever know.

"How is he?" Louisa's voice filled in the tensed silence.

"The doctor said he has a fractured shoulder, I hope there's no more injuries for Hugh." Danika replied. "He saved us, mom. If not for him-" Danika closed her eyes as Louisa hushed her.

Nick approached the mother and daughter and pulled them up. "Let's go."

"No we can't just go dad! I want to see Hugh and make sure he's okay, please?" Danika pleaded.

"It's fine Danika, I'll tell Hugh that you wanted to see him before you left-" Macy was cut off by Nick.

"Don't butt in, kid."

"Hey you have absolutely no right to talk to her like that!" Jimmy made Nick face him again.

"Absolutely no right? Well hear this, I'm absolutely sure she was the one who caused all of this! She's a troublemaker just like you. What do you expect from a dad who did nothing but cause chaos as a kid?"

That pulled some strings for Jimmy and he was ready to throw his fist at him but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Cindy, who was already finished with her surgery, came in a scrubsuit and hurried to lower Jimmy's arm. "Please, stop it now, Jimmy." She sounded almost as if she was pleading. "We're sorry Nick for what happened. Sorry for putting Danika in danger." She glanced at Danika and smiled apologetically, Danika did the same. Cindy looked down and continued to apologize.

For a moment, everyone just stared at the blonde in astonishment.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's arm to get her up and was about to say something to her but the words couldn't get out.

Nick seemed to be appeased. "I can't believe you'd actually let a woman like Cindy Vortex to stoop down to your level just to save you from losing your job. And in front of an old friend at that!"

He grabbed Louisa and Danika and pulled them away.

From a distance, Dr. Henry watched the scene unfold and was about to walk to them to defend Cindy, but Hugh, who was already sporting an arm sling told him not to interfere.

"You know my son might not seem like it but he's not someone who lets others run his family down. Sometimes, it's his own family who even lets him down in the end."

Henry didn't respond and only looked at the three.

* * *

"How could you just apologize to that jerk without hesitation? You're not like this Cindy! You shouldn't be…" Jimmy started. They were walking to Cindy's room to get her things.

"Did you just expect me to stand there and say nothing then? It's nothing if it means getting those people to forgive Macy or you." Cindy rubbed her hands and held Macy's hand.

"But Macy wasn't at fault!" Jimmy reasoned.

"Hmm so you admit you were then?" Cindy teased. "How could you not know where she went? You guys have been spending more time with each other than with me."

"Still, even if it's for me you shouldn't have said sorry that many times. Now I'm embarrassed."

"I did it for you, I did it for my man. Just take it." Cindy grinned while Jimmy's cheeks glowed red. That didn't register to him. "Your man?" Now he was all smiles. Cindy was flustered. "It just came out that way!" she protested. She went inside her room to change back into her clothes.

* * *

In the parking lot, Cindy had finally taken notice of Macy's worn out old shoes and her uneven feet. Jimmy was right, it's not tendonitis. And it was indeed, something that was stemming from an attitude problem of hers. She was too busy working to notice Macy's dilemma and Cindy felt like a terrible mother.

"I'm going to buy you new shoes," Cindy promised.

"No need to worry mom," There was playfulness in Macy's reply. She was actually excited. Cindy pulled her into a hug as Jimmy watched from the car.

* * *

Jimmy' Apartment

Cindy was helping Macy with her bath, it was a unique wat of spending quality mother-daughter time. "Now I think I can check off a list of each of your medical status, yeah?" Cindy splashed the brunette with soapsuds. They giggled. "I'm sorry for not protecting you well enough."

"It's okay mom. I know how much you're busy too."

"That doesn't mean you should let yourself suffer alone in silence."

"I'm not alone! I know I could always count on you and Henry, Jimmy might be iffy now but we'll see." Macy smiled from ear to ear. It felt nice to spend time with mom.

Cindy was taken aback. Macy's words brought tears to her eyes. She knows only too well she can't always be there for her. But she quickly regained composure and splashed more soapsuds to her daughter.

After Macy had gone to sleep. Cindy couldn't find Jimmy anywhere. She went down the apartment and saw him drinking a can of beer in the nearby convenience store. He seemed to be in deep thought and she thought he was thinking of what happened earlier that day. She sat across him and sipped her cup of coffee.

"It's cold out here. Why are you sulking by yourself?"

"It's not to the point of sulking, just..." Jimmy took a deep breath. "I just feel tremendously awful for causing you to apologize so many times to Dean." Jimmy looked at the couple walking on the opposite sidewalk.

"And I don't understand why. Accept it or not, he really has the power to oust you, y'know? And besides, I've done far more humiliating things for Macy's sake, and now that I think about it, even for you. How easy do you think was it for me to come this far as a single mother?"

"Gasconading now, are we?"

"Yes." Cindy admitted shamelessly.

"Maybe I should get a revenge on Nick?"

They continued their aimless bickering until Cindy offered to take in Hugh as a way of thanking him for protecting Macy. Jimmy wasn't in.

"Dad isn't that way all the time. Saving children and all that. It was just a coincidence. I say he won't appreciate your offer," Jimmy said.

"Guess I know him more than you do. C'mon, he's your dad," came Cindy's reply.

Of course, by hearing Cindy's offer, Hugh bolted upright in his hospital bed and beamed gleefully. He accepted immediately, stating the expensive hospital bills don't help the elderly. And he was looking forward to Cindy's cooking too! How much time has passed, but Hugh said he could still remember Cindy's dishes and the time she spent Thanksgiving with the Neutrons. There was so much reminiscing that Jimmy had to grab the phone from Cindy who was laughing along with Hugh.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Jimmy thinks it would be living with him?

* * *

Hey guys here's the next chapter. Sorry it took long our internet was kind of down this week. Many many thanks for all the support! I'll try to start with the next chapter today.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Hello everyone! Here's the longest chapter yet! This reaches 4000 words, times one and a half the length of the usual update hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, the family of four was sitting together on the dinner table. Upon seeing all of the green, leafy dishes prepared by Cindy, Jimmy noticed Hugh shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Dad, I thought you _so_ badly wanted to try your _daughter-in-law_ 's cooking? You were even reminiscing about it last night! Won't you try some of the Caesar salad?" Jimmy was sarcastic and he was mocking Hugh, he's already warned him last night how difficult it actually is to live with the Vortex lass but Hugh wouldn't change his mind. And now here he was, he expected a scrumptious turkey with cranberry sauce but that's when it occurred to him they've only had Cindy over for Thanksgiving and he wasn't a fan of healthy living at all.

Hugh faked a laugh, "Oh I like it very much."

"I'm glad you do Mr. Neutron. Please make yourself at home. Jimmy is most delighted to have you over while you recover your arm," Cindy flashed a playful smile. She could feel Jimmy glaring beside her.

"Absolutely! You know I could actually count in my hands how many times my boy Jimmy here had me over ever since he moved out of our house, oh it just makes me uh really sad, sad indeed! And I see you have a little dog here," Hugh and Macy looked under the table to see Philia snacking on one of Hugh's shoes. Jimmy groaned for the ninth time that morning.

* * *

 _We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads_

 _oh yeah_

 _A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah_

 _With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door_

 _You know without a doubt we'll be running in and out_

 _In Grease Lightning_

 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

 _Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

 _Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

 _You are supreme the chicks'll scream for grease lightning_

 _You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon_

 _Grease lightning_

Loud music was continuously buzzing at Jimmy's apartment later that afternoon without his knowledge. Hugh had called some of his friends over and the dancing and drinking went non stop. Even Macy felt like mingling with the seniors with their groovy moves. Hugh twirled her around as they danced around the cluttered living room with the former still sporting his arm sling. With a lot going on, no one noticed the front door swing open and a Jimmy Neutron seething with anger.

"Everybody! Quiet!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his voice. He looked at each one of the unknown guests. They all seemed to listen. "Thank you very much." He averted his gaze and looked straight at Hugh. "Dad! Do you think this place is some kind of a dance club? I could hear you all from the lobby! This is mortifying! And what time is it? Three o'clock in the afternoon? Please! Sto—"

"I got permission from Cindy! These friends came to visit me!"

Jimmy stood dumbfounded but he regained his composure. "Don't lie. She only listens to classical, why on earth would she allow you to play blasting songs that could damage everyone's eardrums?" But the buzzing loud music already resumed before he finished talking. When he turned back, Jimmy saw Cindy joining in the fun with her apron still on. He grabbed the remote control from Cindy's hands and stopped the music once again. The blonde grumbled about Jimmy's pettiness and said, "Mr. Neutron, there's more drinks in the dining room! Let's go!"

"All right, that's great! What do you think? My daughter-in-law is the best, isn't she?" Hugh said in response. Cindy grinned appreciatively. "Come, come this way!" She led them to the drinks. Jimmy was dismayed. He pulled Cindy to her and asked her what exactly she was doing. "What if the neighbours finally report us for causing disturbance?!" Jimmy whispered harshly.

"Didn't you think I've already thought of that? I gave away some of the food and asked for their consideration. Gosh, you're so lame!" Cindy faced the guests.

"This is just the basic Mr. Neutron!" Hugh gave Cindy a thumbs up.

For Cindy, it was a way of thanking him for keeping Macy away from danger. But for Jimmy, it was just a way of spoiling an old man perhaps too excessively.

"The drinks, the food, the hospital bills, our living expenses are definitely going to double!" Jimmy remarked.

"We can make up for it with something else! Gosh you're such a killjoy!" Cindy barked.

* * *

Turned out, the _something else_ that Cindy had in mind was actually playing straight poker. Hugh was confident he would win, of course, who would win against an oldie who had more decades of experience to brag? But Cindy had just happened to be as a mean gambler as him, even better. She handily beat the father and son even when they teamed up, though they didn't really mind. They continued playing countless rounds and ordered outside food for dinner. When the food arrived, Jimmy "accidentally" bumped the playing table a bit too roughly and everything tumbled to the ground.

After dinner, Hugh had already settled himself comfortably on the sofa. He was flipping channels on the television when he finally noticed Cindy and Jimmy were just sitting stiff on the edge of the sectional sofa.

"I thought you two had work tomorrow morning, why don't you sleep?"

"Oh yes Cindy, I think it would be great if we go to sleep now, together, in the same room, like what we always do, every— Owmph!" Cindy had landed a punch on the brunet's abdomen to shut him up.

"Mr. Neutron, you can go sleep in that room." Cindy pointed at a door right across the TV. "We prepared it just for you and when you go in there, we'll go to our own room. It's much more comfortable there than here in this couch." Hugh felt too cozy and lazy to move. "No no! I'm good here! This is so soft that it's perfect for sleeping!" He whacked the couch to prove his point. "What are you doing? Go in and sleep!"

"I agree, we should definitely go in and sleep. Goodnight dad, I'll go ahead." Jimmy patted Cindy's back before going. Cindy looked at Hugh. "Then, I'll also go in now, sleep well Mr. Neutron." Cindy stood up.

"Work hard!" Hugh called out. Cindy looked back at him cluelessly.

"Second!" Hugh made a round stomach gesture. When Cindy finally got it, she could only handle to smile awkwardly.

* * *

When Cindy entered the bedroom, Jimmy wasn't finished washing up. She hastily removed her yellow sweater and tied her long, pink robe tightly. When she was laying down, Jimmy went out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed beside her. "This is so comfortable," Jimmy remarked. Just when he was about to lay down himself, Cindy kicked him to the ground. "Ouch! Is that some kind of home base?! So I'm _still_ sleeping on the floor even with dad around," Jimmy muttered.

Cindy sat up with the comforter still covering her body. She patted the empty space beside her and glared at Jimmy. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching their room. Cindy pulled the comforter to make space for Jimmy and he jumped from the floor to the bed and they covered themselves with the comforter. Hugh knocked and slowly opened the door.

"I just wanted to check on you two before I sleep, should I turn on the heater?"

"It's ok Mr. Neutron, you should go to sleep first!" Cindy flashed yet another angelic smile.

"I made sure Macy's already asleep so rest assured." Jimmy snuggled closer to Cindy. "Goodnight Mr. Neutron."

When Hugh closed the door, Cindy kicked Jimmy under the covers and he was back again on the floor.

* * *

The next morning

"We worked with orthopedics on nerve reconstruction surgery for the neuron damage for this patient. We need to be extra careful about the surrounding area of the damaged nerve."

The silence in the consultants' meeting was disrupted by Dr. Henry's ringing phone. It took him a while before realizing his phone was ringing as he was dazed and wasn't paying attention. He apologized and went out to answer his call.

"Hello Belle? What's up?" "What? Here? There's been no other movement on Dr. Vortex's part."

A suppressed laugh could be heard from the other line. "Why are you speaking like that? You're so formal! 'No other movement'? 'Dr. Vortex'? Please! Aren't you on a first-name basis?"

"Working environment y'know? Hospital right now." Henry responded.

"I know." Belle appeared in front of Henry and put her phone in her pocket. "But aren't we partners towards the success of our combined goal?" Belle said smiling. "What are you doing here?" Henry asked. Belle put her arm around Henry's shoulder and they bent down as if discussing a top secret plan. "Next part is underway!" Belle whispered.

Dr. Henry and Belle decided to badger Cindy and Jimmy to throw a housewarming party. They're pretty sure the marriage is a fraud, probably even a contract marriage, but they would need proof. The two conspirators vowed to expose the marriage, and looked quite pleased with themselves.

Meanwhile, Cindy got a phone call from Macy's homeroom teacher asking her if they could have a short chat in school.

* * *

Mrs. Hans, the homeroom teacher, had shown a particular artwork drawn and colored by Macy during art class. It was a picture of a desolate tree. There were only muddy shades of green and stiff-looking browns in the work. It looked surreal, dark, and grim. But mostly, it looked sad.

"This is…" Cindy trailed off, not knowing what to say or who owned the mysterious artwork.

"Macy drew it during art class. She used to draw like this." Mrs. Hans moved the artwork to the side to reveal another one. This one was bright, vivid, and very exuberant just like a cartoon. There was a small house, a dog, and three people looking like Mom, Dad, and a child. "But this is her recent drawing. What a change, right?" Cindy couldn't comprehend how different the two works were when they are made by the same Macy Vortex. She looked pleased and couldn't help but lift the second drawing closer for her to see. "Yes it's...really different."

"When I asked her what she drew, she said it was a drawing of her house." Mrs. Hans shared, looking pleased herself. "But I don't think she has opened her heart fully just yet. When she has a problem with a classmate, she's not able to resolve it well. It's a bit hard for her to lend a hand first, and it becomes difficult also for people to see past her tough exterior."

"It's my fault. Because I'm like that." Cindy said simply yet she looked down. "Because her mom's like that, she probably learned it from me."

"Well, that can be it. But I'm going to look forward to her next drawing." Mrs. Hans showed a warm knowing smile and Cindy flashed one back.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Louisa had called Cindy to meet up. They should iron out things that went a little off the last time they met, she said. She knew Cindy and Jimmy were an old friend of Nick and perhaps it wouldn't be bad to get to know them.

Cindy was on her way to with a big wrapped painting on her left side and a box of shortbread cookies on the other. She rang the doorbell and Louisa led her to the dining hall. In there, was another woman and Cindy presumed she was the wife of another stockholder and she looked more pleasing than Louisa.

"Hi! You're Dr. Cindy Vortex, right? I've heard so much about you. Engineer Jimmy's coworkers say you frequent the automobile office. Nice to meet you I'm Holly."

Cindy dimpled. "Nice to meet you, Holly." " _I have to be cautious here,"_ she thought to herself.

Well, maybe she wasn't careful enough. Louisa started blasting her off about hierarchies and how Cindy shouldn't call them by their first names since their husbands were many ranks higher than Jimmy. Holly seemed to disagree and attempted to dismiss Louisa by saying their husbands are friends anyway but Louisa wouldn't listen. "For an organization to function normally, there has to be a clearly defined order," she continued. It was becoming comical and Cindy couldn't take it seriously.

"But what is that? Is it for me?" Louisa had finally taken notice of the rectangular frame in Cindy's hands and the box of shortbread cookies. Cindy was about to offer the cookies when Louisa got the painting. "Oh my! How did you know our _madam_ is weak for gifts?" Holly commented. Cindy was surprised about what was happening but didn't get the painting back. "Oh yes, you know it's not really much, just as a greeting since it's my first visit here." She smiled too eagerly. "Well you don't mind if I open it here right?" Louisa carefully placed the painting on the dinner table and unwrapped it. She asked Holly to get her her giant magnifying glass and she examined the painting with it.

The painting was a picture of a lonely and desolate tree, with short strokes of murky shades of green and brown. "I heard you were an anchorwoman years ago, you must have deep insight for art. I thought you would appreciate art!" Cindy exclaimed noticing how intent Louisa was with the scrutinizing of Macy's artwork. "Of course, of course! This is so great! It's one-of-a-kind! It's a beauty like Picasso!" Cindy was shocked. " _How clueless can this witch be?"_ she thought. She clapped her hands instead, "As expected, I was right! A true art enthusiast! Glamour like Picasso!"

Louisa continued babbling like a wannabe critic. "There's so much strength in the brush strokes! This seems to represent a cheating man and an affair! The brown moon should represent a half-sibling. Right, Cindy?"

"Oh yes, yes you are!"

"Well, I guess this proves you are just as educated as we are. What happened last time was a mistake due to a lack of discipline so I'll let it go. Macy might be an aggressive girl since she does sports," Louisa said. " _If you only knew where she gets that aggressiveness I bet you wouldn't even think of talking to me like that!"_

"But you should host a party! What about this weekend?" Louisa suggested enthusiastically.

Cindy stood speechless. She couldn't think of any polite way to decline.

* * *

Back in the hospital

"A party? I don't want to. I can't. We don't even know what's going to happen in a few months."

"That was before, and she says it's her rule. If I get on her bad side again, she's going to threaten us with Nick and the other stockholders. Do you really want to lose your job? For real this time?" Cindy's shrilly voice was already tormenting Jimmy.

They continued nagging at each other but then Jimmy spotted Dr. Henry approaching them. He changed the tone of his voice into a loving and playful one. He held a few hair strands of Cindy's hair. "You didn't wash it? It still smells really good though." Cindy gave him a weird look the exact moment Dr. Henry finally passed them. He looked back. "You guys should have a party. Like a housewarming one. You guys live together. Maybe invite people from work. If you have nothing to hide, that is." Henry resumed walking and smirked.

" _The nerve of that kid! Ugh! He never fails to irk me!"_ Jimmy thought. "Oh! A housewarming party!" He exclaimed. "Yeah we **are** throwing one, it would be lots of fun, don't you think so too, Cindy?" He put his arms around the blonde and winked at her. Cindy decided to play along. "We're going to have it this weekend, right?" "Oh yes we are! And you're invited! We're inviting everyone!"

* * *

That weekend

Cindy led Macy and Jimmy in cleaning the apartment and preparing food for the party. But she couldn't calm her senses. " _This was such a bad decision!"_ she thought. Her perfectionist self was coming back, what would happen if everything goes wrong? Cindy sent the two out shopping for missing food ingredients with strict instructions to return right away. They don't have much time!

Only minutes into their grocery adventure, Jimmy started whining about all the vegetables they had to buy on the list. " _What kind of party has this much vegetables?!"_ He thought.

"We can't just buy snack foods and canned meat, that would be so unhealthy," Macy said.

"Say your mom is too healthy for her own good," Jimmy replied. They bickered good-naturedly until Macy caught a glance of Ethan shopping with his mom. Macy ran away as fast as she could but Jimmy caught up with her.

"Why are you still avoiding him? I thought you were over him already." Jimmy started.

"He thinks that I'm prickly and stubborn. I don't want to confront him until I can show him the real me."

A television on sale with a certain female singer caught her eye. Jimmy knows she wants to sing in front of Ethan, but she walked away instead.

* * *

At home, Cindy started getting more and more flustered as more time passed with no sign of her grocery shoppers. She's already dialed Jimmy's number ten times and got no response ten times. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She checked the monitor and saw Libby and Sheen outside the door. She knew more and more guests would come very soon.

"Jimmy! Cindy! Open up! We're here!" Libby yells from the other side of the door.

"Wait fifteen minutes, just fifteen more! We're- we're still not ready!" Cindy was already panicking by herself. The last option was to make a call to the nearby restaurant. " _I'll take my chances!"_

After a while, more guests have arrived. Adam, Belle, Henry, Nick and Louisa came. Dr. Callum and Mrs. Roberts, the old lady in Jimmy's office also made it.

And commence the most awkward housewarming party ever.

"Does the food suit your taste? I didn't have much time to prepare it though."

"It's great Cindy, where did you order it?" Sheen asked.

Cindy shifted uncomfortably but quickly bounced back. Is it really that evident the food is delivered food? And did Sheen really have to make it even more obvious? "There's a newly launched chicken stop nearby! They just opened I think 6 months ago? And all of their menus are to die for!" Cindy said.

Meanwhile, Adam, along with the other staff of the auto company, is careful around Nick but once the latter started sniping Jimmy and his average financial situation, Adam couldn't help but snipe at him too. It was a chaotic mess without Macy and Jimmy. Cindy excused herself and went in the kitchen. She dialed Jimmy's number but to no avail, he still wasn't answering.

"These little! Seriously! They're both gonna get it real bad later!" Cindy's ranting had to be cut short when she heard her name being mentioned on the other side of the small unit. They were muffled voices and distant noises but still understandable. She couldn't tell who was speaking.

"You know that Cindy's a single mother, right? Her daughter is in the same class as mine. Macy Vortex is such a troublemaker!"

"That's not true!"

"No, whether the child has a father or not—"

"Hey you don't know Jimmy as long and as well as I do!"

"Maybe the kid's just shocked she suddenly has a father now."

"There is something odd, though,"

"Don't you know? Neutron's been living such a hard life for ten years! Only I, Sheen Estevez, know it! Give him a break!"

"Now, now, we just have to calm down."

"The sure thing is, this marriage is suspicious." At this Cindy Vortex rolled her eyes, she could recognize Belle's voice anywhere. "It's a housewarming, but the man of the house isn't here! And where is the kid? It's only the woman and us. The food is delivered on top of all that plus! There's not even a single fam picture!" A moment of silence passed then Belle nudged Henry to talk the same way.

"Oh, right isn't it strange? As far as I know, they call themselves a married couple, but they haven't registered their marriage yet."

"Then isn't this a fraud marriage?"

"Something smells fishy here."

Libby, knowing full well what's going on, stepped up and threatened Belle to shut up or she would pull her arms off. Cindy finally decided to enter the room.

"What on earth are you all curious about?! Why are you suspicious? Am I that unreliable because of the fact that I'm a single mother? Do I have no right at all to make a family? We love and care the same way as any other family out there!" All of the visitors looked down, ashamed. "Fine, I'll tell the truth," Cindy declared. "The truth is…"

The lights in the apartment suddenly dimmed. Cindy looked back. Jimmy and Macy finally arrived. For some reason, Macy was carrying a cake with a lighted candle and they were walking slowly to Cindy. Jimmy had a look of renewed determination in his face. Henry and Belle could sense they were doomed.

At that moment, Jimmy had recalled every little thing that has happened between them ten years after they've broken up. One and a half months ago, the memory of Cindy Vortex was bitter, but now, he thought otherwise. She's asked him to marry her, be the father of her daughter, who he knows by now **_is_** actually his. He remembered he hasn't confronted her about that until now, but there would be plenty of time to do so after the night ends, he thought. Jimmy knows Cindy has changed, he has too. And he's sure there's a reason why she's kept it a secret from him all this time. He trusts her now, and even if he still loves her more than she loves him, that wouldn't change the fact that she's only loved him her whole life anyway. She might have been the one who initiated the break up, but he was ten years too late in finding that voicemail. That made them even. And now, he was determined to start anew with her.

Macy raised the cake higher to Cindy as she blew the candle with tears in her eyes.

"Wow! As expected, that was a killer!" Adam declared as he clapped his hands.

"Sorry we're late," Jimmy apologized but as Cindy gazed into his blue eyes, she felt that he was apologizing for more than that.

Everyone was smiling except for Henry and Belle. Henry was only looking down but Belle finally went ballistic.

"This is all a show! A show! You two are a fraud! And everything here is a fraud!" Belle stood up and went proceeded to opening one of the rooms of the apartment. "Look, it's a single bed! One blanket, one pillow. There's no trace of them living together! Heck, I bet they don't even eat together!

"That doesn't prove anything!" Libby snapped.

"Macy said so! She herself doesn't think of Jimmy as her dad. It's fake! It's a fraudulent marriage!" Belle screeched at the top of her lungs. Macy was about to say something when Jimmy sighed. "That's right. It's fake," he finally said. "Everyone, we were going to live together for three months. We're a couple with a scheduled end date. However,"

That's when Cindy felt Jimmy's lips crash into hers.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Slightly filler chapter as I felt like updating but with no significant, utterly impt scene.

A/N: Mrs. Roberts is a widow, and is in the same age range as Dr. Callum, perhaps slightly older.

* * *

Macy's POV

In life, I could say I've yet to experience the feeling of true sadness, that is, the feeling of being completely alone. Mom was always there. She always made sure that I smiled a genuine smile. She was always by my side. Even if I was running last, or late or anything, mom always held my hand as if she couldn't possibly want to let go. Ever. I never sulked even when she came exceptionally late for whatever school affair, mom made sure she came to see me, even just for the closing credits of a class play. I may not know the extent of her struggle of raising me, but I deeply care for her. I'm proud of how far we've gone together.

But still…I wanted to call as they called. "Dad," just like that. Then maybe, I could be the one to make mom smile a genuine smile this time.

End of POV

* * *

"This is all a show! A show! You two are a fraud! And everything here is a fraud!" Belle stood up and went proceeded to opening one of the rooms of the apartment. "Look, it's a single bed! One blanket, one pillow. There's no trace of them living together! Heck, I bet they don't even eat together!

"That doesn't prove anything!" Libby snapped.

"Macy said so! She herself doesn't think of Jimmy as her dad. It's fake! It's a fraudulent marriage!" Belle screeched at the top of her lungs.

Macy was about to say something when Jimmy sighed. "That's right. It's fake," he finally said. "Everyone, we were going to live together for three months. We're a couple with a scheduled end date. However,"

That's when Cindy felt Jimmy's lips crash into hers.

It was a single, swift movement. Cindy was just standing there frozen and rigid, plain shocked with what Jimmy was finally disclosing. All of a sudden, she was already feeling his gentle grip on her soft cheeks, and his pursed lips against hers. The two were lost in their own world for a moment and neither of them wanted to let go of the other. Indistinct gasps and coughs were all they could hear until everything finally clicked.

Flashback

"These little! Seriously! They're both gonna get it real bad later!" Cindy's ranting had to be cut short when she heard her name being mentioned on the other side of the small unit. They were muffled voices and distant noises but still understandable. She couldn't tell who was speaking.

"You know that Cindy's a single mother, right? Her daughter is in the same class as mine. Macy Vortex is such a troublemaker!"

"That's not true!"

"No, whether the child has a father or not—"

"Hey you don't know Jimmy as long and as well as I do!"

"Maybe the kid's just shocked she suddenly has a father now."

"There is something odd, though,"

"Don't you know? Neutron's been living such a hard life for ten years! Only I, Sheen Estevez, know it! Give him a break!"

"Now, now, we just have to calm down."

"The sure thing is, this marriage is suspicious." At this Cindy Vortex rolled her eyes, she could recognize Belle's voice anywhere. "It's a housewarming, but the man of the house isn't here! And where is the kid? It's only the woman and us. The food is delivered on top of all that plus! There's not even a single fam picture!"

Cindy, who was eavesdropping from the door, distanced herself and decided to call Jimmy once more. She was obviously dispirited, though she wouldn't let anyone see that. Before she was even able to dial his number, Jimmy's name flashed brightly on her phone.

"Where are you now?! It's full-on mayhem here! They're soon going to find—" Cindy's stealthy whispering was cut short by Jimmy who was still calm despite the obvious tremor in Cindy's voice.

"Don't worry. Listen carefully to what I'm going to say to you." Jimmy took a deep breath.

"LISTEN CAREFULLY TO WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY TO YOU?! Do you actually think I have enough patience left in me to just stand right here and listen to you?! And what would that be?! A stupid plan perhaps, to solve this?! I've been waiting for two and a half hours for you two to come home and still you're nowhere near this building and I'm gonna bet you're not halfway going here, wherever you are! My instructions were clear, as in crystal clear! I told you to go buy some ingredients I even organized and wrote on a small piece of paper and come back IMMEDIATELY, and I get punched in the face by guests while the house isn't ready, alone with nothing to say, nothing to face them with, but what? DELIVERED CHINESE FAST FOOD! That's what!"

"Are you done?"

"W-what?"

"I asked if you're done." There was silence on Cindy's end. Jimmy was taking her ranting so unrealistically calm. "Well then, it's my turn to talk. Whatever I do when we get there, don't be surprised as in no matter what. Don't worry with whatever I'm going to say. Just trust me, alright?"

Jimmy ended the call before Cindy was able to respond.

End of Flashback

As everything started to make sense to Cindy, Jimmy pulled away and gazed into her green eyes. "From this moment on, we're real. And nobody can say otherwise." Jimmy turned to face the guests who, except for Henry and Belle, were quite delighted with what they saw. He put an arm around Cindy and held Macy's shoulder firmly, who was wearing a huge grin. "See now everybody? I'm this woman's man, and this girl's dad. We're one, and we're real." Jimmy met Henry's eyes as the younger boy's head dropped. Belle had slumped to her chair in defeat and let herself slip to the floor.

"You—you're really awesome, man!" Adam raised a cheer with a thumbs up.

* * *

With Mrs. Roberts escorting a depressed Belle out of the apartment, and Dr. Callum following and asking the former if they could go have some more drinks, the party was finally over. Cindy has also had a word with Belle, stating that she in fact knew everything that the redhead harboured for Jimmy. The two tried to maintain a light and comical vibe amidst the subject of the conversation, but Cindy threatened to certainly break her arms should she continue to lead the brunet on (or even drool about him again).

All of the guests have left, and Cindy proceeded to clean up the table and living room. Only Macy and Hugh were in the unit though, as Jimmy was out of sight.

* * *

Jimmy had joined Henry for a walk around town. There was barely anyone else on the sidewalk since it was already late at night. "This would be my drink-till-I-drop kind of weather. The moon is shining so bright, there's a chilly gust of wind-"

"Cut to the chase, kid. What did you call me here for?"

"Why do you always call me a kid? I'm not a kid, are you blind that you don't see that?"

"Look at how you retaliate words, only kids speak like that."

"You're just too full of yourself, Jimmy."

Jimmy glanced at Henry, looking amused. He could already sense this boy's sense of inferiority towards him from miles away! "You don't know me well enough."

"Well, judging from how Cindy treats you, I can tell you weren't exactly the gentlest man to her when you were y'know, still together," Henry said cooly.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"

"I knew she had an old flame. Blue eyes, choco hair, nerdy but charismatic as how she put it. I remember she would mention your name very vaguely whenever she cursed and thought no one was listening." Jimmy was taken aback, what did this guy take him for? He stopped in his tracks and faced the doctor. "Hey listen, she and I use separate rooms as we've been single for long, but every night-"

"I know you're lying. You said you two were fake and then became real, you were lying right?"

"What? I wasn't lying. How come you don't trust me?"

"Macy told me everything. You could only become official if she accepts you. She said that her mom promised her that. I know Cindy hasn't given her heart fully yet to you."

"You know how little girls can be," Jimmy said in defense.

"Look, it doesn't matter whether you're fake or real or whatever. I haven't seen such a look on Cindy's face ever before. Earlier, when you said that you're hers, that was the first time I've seen her so girlish and aflutter. She's always so...inscrutable, you know? She made the choice and that choice is you. I trust her and I'm fine as long as she is."

Jimmy smiled to himself and let out a sigh. He patted Henry's shoulder. "Wow, you're being cool today, huh? How about you trust me like you trust her?"

"I just want to ask you this," Henry continued, ignoring Jimmy's sarcastic remark. "Are you confident that you can take care of Macy and Cindy for life? Do you love them that much?"

* * *

Scrubbing his body vigorously, Jimmy couldn't take off his mind what Henry asked him. Now, he found himself asking the same question. "Do you love them that much? Well maybe that much isn't enough. Or what if that much is too much? Ugh! What do I even care? I should be thinking of how to get Mr. Smith's head gasket working again for tomorrow!" Jimmy's attempts to divert his attention to work proved to be futile as he suddenly relived the kiss, his heart beating like it was going to explode. "Creeping crankshafts, this is so strange. Maybe it's due to the long interval between our last osculation and this very recent one." He continued lathering soap onto his shoulders.

Meanwhile, the same was going on in Cindy's head. The words uttered by Jimmy in front of those many people kept on echoing around her. She bit the duvet comforter she was gripping, "Still, I haven't given myself fully. Who am I kidding? I shouldn't even be acting like this in the first place."

When Cindy heard the bathroom door creak, she pretended to be asleep so as not to be confronted by Jimmy and his perennial awkwardness. Jimmy thought he was finally sleeping on the bed, but once he opened the door, he was welcomed by his same cold mattress neatly laid on the floor. "Why should I sleep on the floor when there's sufficient space on the bed? Ugh!" he couldn't help but mutter.

Just as he was about to settle to sleep, Cindy invited him up. Jimmy thought he heard her wrong until she said it the second time. "I said you can come up on the bed." Cindy finally opened her eyes and undraped the bed with the comforter. With no response from Jimmy, Cindy nearly retracted but the brunet had already lept onto the bed as if his life depended on it.

"It's only for tonight, though."

"What do you mean only for tonight? Once becomes twice easily enough."

"Did you really mean all that stuff back there?" Cindy asked.

"Which one?" Cindy rolled her eyes, way to go Jimmy for ruining the mood with his ever so awkward lines!

"Everything, from the beginning till the end."

Jimmy adjusted himself under the covers. "I guess, I mean it's not a spur of the moment thing."

"Why'd you kiss me then? Why was it...necessary?" She asked, careful not to meet his eyes.

"You know I was never really adept in this kind of thing. Expressing how I feel and all that. I had to do it, to drive home my point."

"The point being?" This time Cindy had a playful look. Jimmy knew she just wanted to hear how irresistible, and alluring, and enticing, and attractive and beguiling she was from him! He smirked and nestled her into his arm. "Just go to sleep."

"You...you might regret this all in the end… you won't right?" Cindy said breathily.

"Why would I?"

"Then you won't... my man." Cindy added the last bit with hesitation as if she was unsure whether she should call him that, considering she already knew how she would end up being. But Jimmy seemed to have found the courage to seek her soft lips again because of it. Still nestling her in his arm, he kissed her forehead instead. "Night, Vortex."

Cindy smiled, her eyes already closed. "Goodnight Neutron."

Everything was much better.


End file.
